Wonderland
by Veratican Justice
Summary: Wonderland is a regime that rules over the broken world. Sanji, alias Alice, is sent out by the White Rabbit with other Wonderland agents to destroy the rebel group lead by Luffy. But everyone knows that pitting against the Queen of Hearts can end in gruesome and disastrous results. AU, Strawhat VS Strawhat. Rated T for Violence, parody of Alice in Wonderland.
1. The Jabberwocky

**Long time no see, guys! I know I've been very inactive these few months. Sorry, I've been caught up with schoolwork lately. End of the year exams and stuff. But yay! Summer vacation's here! And you know what that means! More updates! Anyways, I'm kinda of caught up with the whole "Alice in wonderland" thing with all the nonsense and balderdash, (how does Lewis Carroll make up his characters?) so I've decided to write a first person narrative fanfic on it! AU, of course.  
**

**Disclaimer: Veratican Justice does not own One Piece nor its characters, only the concept of this story which is based on Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. **

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Alice. Wonderland's Alice. I am an Elite Assassin for Wonderland, the Underland Society. I obey my orders with no hesitation. My life belongs to Wonderland. Wonderland agents, such as I, kill off the ones who oppose my superiors. Namely, the Queen Of Hearts. My mission is to kill the Jabberwocky.

I don't know much yet about him, except that the Queen trusts him the most. He is his deputy, his knight, and a key component to the Queen's downfall. I'm entrusted with the mission of killing him, and I will not fail. Never.

I sit on the rooftop, the night gazing down on me. It's very quiet, though I know she's out there. Watching me. Who? You might say. By _she, _I mean the Mad Hatter.

Apart from me, she's the most superior of the Wonderland agents. The Mad Hatter's been in the program for almost as long as I. I should mention that she's exactly what they call her. Literally. She's mad. Off her rocker. Bonkers. Cuckoo. Lost her marbles. But that just makes her more dangerous. Once she starts, she can't stop. The only one who can stop her is her partner, the Cheshire Cat.

Despite the description of the original Cheshire Cat having an insane grin, she's not really like that. The Cheshire Cat is the one who keeps all the agents in order, making sure they've tracked down their targets, have their weapons ready and loaded, etc. She's smart, especially in terms of navigation, though oddly not as smart as her partner. But she's a lot more sensible. Having access to all those shortcuts and secret entrances, she can go anywhere anytime she wants. Guess this is why they dubbed her 'Cheshire Cat'. I'm telling you, she really does disappear like that messed up cat does in Lewis Caroll's novel. Though she hardly makes an appearance. She leaves all the talking to her partner, the Mad Hatter. Only at important times does she talk.

Speak of the devil, here comes the Hatter. A woman clad in a black suit with a purple top hat sitting on her neatly combed head, she melts out of the shadows and in one step, jumps up onto the roof. She greets me with her usual tip of the top hat and hands me a teacup that's empty. I take a sip from it and hand it back to her, and she puts it back under her coat, nodding with approval. I told you she was weird.

We exchange words, and she hands me a piece of paper simply before tipping her hat again and leaping off into the shadows. I stare at the place where she vanished and see a pair of gleaming, orange eyes staring back at me. They wink at me and disappear. The Cheshire Cat, it seems, has come along too.

I open the paper and read the instructions, the neatly written words of the Cheshire Cat clearly directing me to the inn the Jabberwocky is staying at. I fold the piece of paper up and put it in my pocket. I take a cigarette and light it, placing it to my mouth and breathing out a whiff of smoke before leaping away and into the night.

* * *

I'm at the inn now, checking. I glance at the manager as he hands me a key. He nods and I thank him. Wonderland agents are everywhere.

"You could've thought of a better inn name than 'Tumtum tree'," I say as I walk away, fingering the key.

He merely grunts and fades back into the shadows.

There's no sign of the Jabberwocky yet. I take my key and go upstairs, open my room and step inside. I close the door and walk outside, to the balcony. I unfold the Cheshire Cat's instructions. Room 4321. My room number is 3321. That means the Jabberwocky's room is directly above of mine. As expected of the Dormouse.

I step onto the railing of the balcony, grab the ledge of Room 4321's balcony and swing myself upwards. Easy. I land neatly and kick open the door to the room. He's not there… Interesting.

Just as I wander around the room, searching for any evidence that this is the Jabberwocky's room, the door slams open.

A man aged around 24 walks in. He's got a scar over his left eye and three swords hanging from his hip. He's wearing a loosely tied robe, emerald green, with a striped green cloth tied around his waist. He grins at me and closes the door, locking it. He leans against the wall and I try not to stare at his spiky green hair.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son," he says, looking rather amused at my expression. "The jaws that bite, the claws that catch. Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun, the frumious Bandersnatch."

I only have a few seconds to make sense of this poem- he quoted it from the Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll, and before I know it, he's standing behind me, sword placed against my throat. His free hand searches my body for any weapons, and before he reaches my gun pocket I whip it out and point it at him.

"Now," the man says. "What do we have here? Has that Hatter woman sent another stupid assassin?"

"Her name is the Mad Hatter, and I'm not stupid!" I hazard a shot behind me. The Jabberwocky leaps over my head and lands in a crouch before standing up and brushing himself off, but not before slicing open a small cut on my cheek. He grins and licks the blood of the blade.

Only now did I get it. His case file didn't say anything of his personality. This man is a killing machine, like the Mad Hatter. Heck, I think his case is even worse than hers. He's absolutely loyal to the Queen of Hearts, and it'd be impossible to persuade him to betray the Queen.

"Whatever, I'm not giving information on Luffy," the Jabberwocky said lazily. "I'll kill myself first before I do, yadda yaddaa yadda yah." He looks at me and his eyes widen slightly. "Oh, have they finally sent a worthy opponent?"

I step forward, gun pointing at his heart. "What makes you think that?"

"Don't act stupid," he says. "I've seen your files before. Blonde hair, white suit, light blue formal shirt, curly eyebrow-" I glare at him when he emphasizes on the word 'curly'-"you're 'Alice', aren't you?"

I straighten my white jacket a bit. "Problem?"

"Nothing… But, seriously? _Alice? _What kind of man has that name? I mean, that's a _girl's _name. What are you, she-male?"

"It's a codename! Like yours: Jabberwocky." My eyebrow twitches irritably. I really want to mess this guy up.

"Well, mine sounds way cooler! At least Luffy has a shred of naming sense, unlike your boss… Who was it again? If I remember clearly, you call him… The White Rabbit, right? Or what was his real name? T-"

"You don't have the right to speak of the boss, blasphemer!" I hiss, firing multiple shots at the man.

He dodges easily, loping with utter grace as the bullets seemed to bounce off him. "Oh yeah, that's right. I'd forgotten you guys have your own... beliefs. Tell me, how can a regime rule if no one believes in your religion? It's bloody codswallop, anyways."

"Quiet, heathen!" I shoot angrily at him, and he ducks just as a bullet whizzes over his head. It slices the tip of his nose and he grins as he wipes the blood from his nose.

"Oh, has wittle Awice gotten mwad? Let's wun bwack to Mama Cheshire, shwall we?"

"Shut up!" I lunge forward, landing a vicious kick to his side. He grunts as he's thrown into the wall, but the moment he hits the ground, he's back on his feet again. He jeers at me but falters a bit when my gun catches the sunlight and the lightly carved words on the hilt are seen: _The Vorpal Sword_.

I know immediately what the Jabberwocky is thinking. In Wonderland we have special engineered weapons designed to kill certain people, specifically engineered to attack the opponent's weak points. Fortunately for me, I was given _The Vorpal Sword, _an engineered gun made to kill the Jabberwocky.

He backs away slightly, "Just my luck," He says and I attack with new confidence.

He ducks as a bullet whizzes over him and catches a bullet with two fingers as it's about to hit his face. "Jeez, when do you run out of bullets?"

"It's an automatic reload and the carriage is engineered to hold over 50 bullets at one time."

"Shit." Suddenly, the Jabberwocky is behind me and his sword is pressed against my throat, drawing blood. "Right, no more games."

"I guess that goes for me too." I sweep my feet under him and he falls but almost immediately he's back on his feet again, his blades whirling. He slices and I stifle a yell as a gash bursts open on my chest and red, sticky blood spurts out of my chest. It stains my suit red and I grumble. That was my best suit.

I learn not to dawdle in one position, as the Jabberwocky's next slice nearly cut off my head. I step back and duck just in time as the blade whizzes above my head. I already know it- he's worlds away from me. I can't beat him. This man has no conscience at all when he's fighting. I grit my teeth as another blade catches me on the shoulder. The Queen of Hearts has chosen well. The only way to kill him is to play clever.

I let the Jabberwocky slam me against the wall. I struggle as I slip between the gaps of consciousness. He really doesn't know how to hold back. I move my gun's angle so that it's a clear shot to the heart, but he grabs my wrist and pins it down before I can shoot.

I curse. I underestimated him. Of course, the deputy of the Queen of Hearts would be this powerful, this calculating. Perhaps I was doomed to die like the rest of the Wonderland Agents sent to assassinate the Jabberwocky.

"Nice job, Alice." The Jabberwocky licks a stream of blood that has dribbled from his gashed temple down to his chin. "I have to say, I enjoyed this. A lot. Thank you."

"I should be saying that to you," I say and I wrench my gun from his grip and fire just as a huge gash (deeper than the one before) rips my entire chest open. It's much deeper than before and I yell with no restrictions in pain as I feel it hit bone. I slump onto the ground, my breathing much more shallow as I try to staunch the flow of blood. I spot a flash of orange hair that disappears almost immediately as it appears on the backyard, and I know the Cheshire Cat is here. If she's here then I'll be fine. The Jabberwocky, on the other hand…

The muscular green haired man seems to be frozen in place, a patch of red blood slowly seeping through his clothes. He's done. I know I hit his heart. He stares in disbelief at his wound. His swords clatter to the ground and he collapses, mumbling something around the words "Sorry, Luffy." I'm shocked to see that he's grinning, and then the grin relaxes and he moves no more.

I get up, still covering my wound with my already bloodstained hand. The Cheshire Cat appears by my side, but I'm not interested in her right now, no matter how pretty or hot or sexy or whatever she is. The White Rabbit is going to be happy. I completed the mission many could not.

My name is Alice. Wonderland's Alice. And I have killed the Jabberwocky.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! I'm planning on making this story follow the entire process of the book Alice In Wonderland with a few additions from other of Lewis Carroll's works! :D Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	2. Down the Rabbit-hole

**Woot Woot! 2nd Chapter, FTW! By the way, is anyone bothering to read this? .-. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, especially you Kannissa! ;) Anyway, this is going to be my next big project! (My first big project was Ouroboros,) so this is going to be a long one! Expect at least 15 chapters! It's going to be a mixture of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass, and my own plot! **

**Also, is really NOBODY going to comment on Zoro's death? I mean, you must've all figured that out, right? The Jabberwocky is Zoro? I was expecting to be mobbed by angry Zoro fans! XD Not that I'm complaining, or anything.**

**Here's a list of who's who in my story right now:**

**Sanji (Main character): Alice**

**Zoro: The Jabberwocky**

**Luffy: The Queen of Hearts (More to be revealed later)**

**Robin: The Mad Hatter**

**Nami: The Cheshire Cat**

**?: The White Rabbit**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Caterpillar dabs at my wounds with a cloth, saturated with bacteria-killing alcoholic substance. I wince as it stings on contact with my bloody skin and jerk away as he moves in to clean up the gash on my chest.

"Sanji!" He says huffily, his ears pricking up with annoyance. I sigh and lean forward, allowing him to clean up the wound.

The Caterpillar, despite his name, is a small talking reindeer with a blue nose. He goes back all the way with the White Rabbit and the Queen Of Hearts. He was a wild animal back then, and visited the both of them frequently. After helping the White Rabbit with his experiments, he was affected by the radiation rays in the Rabbit's lab and turned into a humanoid reindeer. Not that it bothers him, anyway.

He's the best doctor ever known to mankind, known for his remedies and his super growth mushrooms, and no matter how much the White Rabbit or the Queen of Hearts tries to convince him, the Caterpillar remains neutral among the war, helping injured from either sides. Needless to say, he is still a great friend to them and they fill him in with all the up-to-date information, knowing that he would never betray their secrets to the other side. That's also why he knows all of the agents' real names.

"So how did you get all these wounds, Sanji?"

I don't say anything. The Jabberwocky was a great friend of the Caterpillar's, always protecting the young deer when the Queen of Hearts wasn't around. He also trusted me as much as the Jabberwocky, and I know that his fragile, innocent heart would break if he knew his friends had killed each other.

"Well?" He waits for my answer.

"He undertook the highest mission given by the White Rabbit," The Cheshire Cat appears, perched upon a branch of a large oak tree that towers above the small mushroom platform I am sitting on. Her orange eyes gleam as she watches us daintily, her cat ears pricked. Her long, wavy orange hair dangles from her head, and when she smiles her trademark grin at us, I see that her teeth have been filed into sharp points. She is one of the most beautiful women I have ever set my eyes upon.

"Ah, Nami!" Chopper looks up, gazing up at her. "I've got money for you!" He pulls a huge wad of bills from his pocket and hands them up to the Cat, who gleefully accepts them.

I forgot to mention, like all cats, the Cheshire Cat has a thing for shining things such as gold, gems, silver, etc. When those aren't available, money will have to do. She has charged almost everyone in Wonderland, including the White Rabbit. Ah, a courageous, beautiful woman is just what I need…

As I daydream about the cold yet beguile Mad Hatter and the fiery but enchanting Cheshire Cat, the latter and the Caterpillar discuss my wounds.

"Mission?" The Caterpillar echoes. "From _him_?"

The Cheshire Cat nods. "I know what you're thinking, Mr. Caterpillar. The White Rabbit almost _never _assigns missions. But you're trying to deny it. You _know_ that he assigned one _special _mission, to the most elite of Wonderland."

"To kill the Jabberwocky…" The small reindeer says and his eyes widen as he turns to face me. "Oh, Sanji…" He whimpers. "You didn't actually…"

"I'm sorry," I say softly and he stares at me.

"How could you?" He says. "You didn't know him, did you? You didn't know Zoro, at all, right? Just that he was Luffy's subordinate?"

"…Yes."

"Well I did!" The Caterpillar yells angrily, and I'm shocked at how quick his tears came streaming down his cheeks. "Sanji, he had a family, you know? A family! He was nice! He never killed unless he had to! He didn't want to participate in this, but he owed Luffy a favor so he did!" He glances at my bandaged body, and it's like all his strength has drained out. "You know, he could've killed you. He was holding back on you the entire time. Those muscles weren't for show, you know? He could easily snap your neck…"

"Now, Mr. Caterpillar," The Cheshire Cat intervenes, and by the looks on her face she knew where this was going. "I'm sure he would've killed Alice if Alice hadn't done it…"

"He only killed to defend!" The Caterpillar said and he looked at me with such despairing eyes that made guilt eat me up in the inside. The look of disappoint he gave me pierced my heart, ripping it to shreds. The reindeer shook his head and hopped off the mushroom, carrying his supplies.

"Y-you'll… You'll be fine after a few days' rest…" He said, trotting off. Before he vanished into the forest of mushrooms, he looked back at me. "You know, Sanji, I expected better of you. Much, _much _better. I thought you were different. I thought you weren't a sociopath like the rest of them. But… I guess I was wrong." He turned away and stepped into the shadows of the mushrooms and within moments, the Caterpillar was gone.

"Sociopath! How dare he!" The Cheshire Cat huffs and shakes her head to clear it before gazing down at me. I'm still staring at the place where the Caterpillar disappeared.

Was he actually right? Did I just kill an innocent man? No, he wasn't innocent. He killed the other Wonderland Agents sent after him. But that was only because they were sent to assassinate him… I take out _The Vorpal Sword _and turn it over in my hands, handling the weapon that took the Jabberwocky's life.

"You mustn't let him get to you," The Cheshire Cat says. "Remember, The Caterpillar's a pacifist. He'll do anything to stop you fighting for Wonderland."

"…Yes…" I sigh as I take in her words. It seems like I really can't say no to a pretty lady.

"Good." She tosses me a piece of paper. "The White Rabbit wants to meet you. He's going to invite you to Wonderland."

Unlike most undercover regimes, the agents of Wonderland are not trained inside the HQ. The White Rabbit sends out senior agents to train the newbies. So technically they're trained outside of the HQ, given messages from the White Rabbits. The society of Wonderland is like a spider's web, threads and connections that all lead back to the head- the White Rabbit.

Only those who have earned their respect are allowed access to Wonderland's Head Quarters. Rumors say that the HQ is literally Lewis Carroll's Wonderland, via the White Rabbit's experiments. The Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter are an example, and they reside comfortably in the world of madness, only leaving when needed.

I read the words on the slip of paper. _Meet him at the north of the Tum Tum Tree Inn, underneath the biggest oak tree located on the bank of a small river. _

I look up to ask more of the directions, but the Cheshire Cat has already disappeared.

* * *

I'm beginning to feel very tired of sitting underneath the oak tree by the riverbank. I had headed to the location depicted on the note almost immediately after I received it, stopping only for a quick smoke with a buddy.

I've already sat here in the shade of the tree for three hours, waiting for the White Rabbit to come along. Just as I'm deciding on getting up and leaving, a man comes along and I sit back down immediately, in awe of the sense of danger and importance he gives out.

He has shortly cropped dark hair and a tan. Black shadows underline his golden eyes and a white, fuzzy hat sits on top of his head, covering his head. Two huge rabbit ears- made from the same material from his hat, flow out of the fuzzy cap and dangle down from it, going all the way down to his back. He's dressed in a snow-white cloak, and his suit is a hue of the darkest night, with a bright red tie and shoes. As he stops in front of me and his golden gaze pierces mine, I catch a glimpse of scarlet in his eyes. Probably just my imagination, though.

He catches me staring at the huge rabbit ears sprouting from his hat. "Don't mention it," he says, rather annoyed at my gaze. "It's for my alias. The-"

"White Rabbit," I say, rising to my feet.

"Alice," he says and holds out his hand.

I grip it and we shake. I notice the letters tattooed on his fingers. _D.E.A.T.H_. Well it seems like the White Rabbit has a dark side. Only now do I notice the long, two-handed blade by his side, with the words _Death's Pocket Watch _engraved onto the hilt. I know that this is the most powerful engineered weapon of Wonderland- one slice will cut a person into has many pieces as the user wants.

"It is an honor for you to appear before me," I bow before him and he waves me away.

"Save it with the politeness, I can't stand it." He says. "Congratulations, Alice-ya. Nico-ya tells me you have defeated the Jabberwocky."

"Nico-ya?"

"The Mad Hatter."

"Oh,"

"I am very, very proud of you," The White Rabbit begins to amble off, his gloved hands in his suit pockets and I follow him. "It's agents like you that allow Wonderland to rule over this broken world. Come then, Alice of Wonderland, and enter." He takes out a golden pocket watch. "Oh dear, I'm running late." He rounds the corner of a tree and disappears.

"What?" I sprint over to the tree and stare down at a huge rabbit hole in the stump of the tree. "Oh hell. You've got to be kidding me,"

I stare down into the hole, trying to see the bottom and the White Rabbit's words come back to me.

Was the head of Wonderland really that cold-hearted? I could tell that he was repeating only the words that he had said before a jillion times when he welcomed an elite agent into the Wonderland Head Quarters. He must've known all about the Jabberwocky. I shake my head to clear it. The Caterpillar's words don't matter. He doesn't matter. He's only a doctor. My loyalty is to the White Rabbit, and only the White Rabbit. I will answer to his commands, as will the rest of Wonderland. And I will slay anyone who stands in our way.

I take a deep breath, and jump into the hole, half expecting to get stuck in the hole that only the most lithe agents can jump through. To my surprise, I fit through it easily and slip through.

* * *

The next few minutes are hell. It's an all you can have free-fall. I'm surrounded by darkness as I plunge down in the rabbit hole, my heart feeling like anytime it is going to fly out of my throat.

After a while the tunnel brightens a bit and I see that there are shelves upon the dirt walls, flying past me. I reach out and grab a jar of good quality marmalade and a piece of bread from a white loaf. I spread the marmalade on top of the bread and snack on the toast, crossing my legs as if I was sitting on a couch.

After a while, I feel drowsy and I finish off the bread. After getting used to the insane amount of blood rushing to my head, it's actually not that bad. I close my eyes, ready for some sleep that I was deprived from when I received the letter to hunt the Jabberwocky.

But just as I am ready to drift into my dreamland, I hear the popping noise at my ears that signals that ground is near and I'm picking up speed-fast. I see the ground below me, a gleaming white marble floor. Lapis Lazuli mosaic tiles deck it, forming the letter 'W'. W for Wonderland.

"Shit! Shit! Shiiit!" I plummet to the ground, and I close my eyes, expecting to smash into the ground and become an Alice pancake. At the last moment, my fall is suddenly slowed down and I drift down to the floor, landing neatly on my toes. I look up just to see the White Rabbit rounding a corner and disappearing, muttering, "Bloody hell, I'm going late!"

"Hey! Wait!" I cry out but he's already gone. "Some head he is," I grumble, trudging after him.

I went around the corner but the White Rabbit had disappeared. Curiously enough, I found myself in a long, low hall lit by lamps.

There were doors on the walls of the hall, and I walk from door to door, trying each one. Unfortunately, they are all locked.

"At least this hallway looks decent enough,"

The hallway is lit golden by lamps, and a carpet of fine woven wool has been spread across the shining mahogany-colored floor. I come across a small crystal table.

"What's this?" Something catches the light of the lamps and after further examination; I realize that it's a delicate golden key, the size of my smallest toe. "Weird," I walk around, trying each lock with the newfound key, but the keyholes are either too big or the key to small, (Though technically that means the same thing.)

I nearly trip on the edge of a curtain- one that hangs loosely from the wall, and I brush it away to find a small wooden door with a keyhole so small that it seems that the key in my hand might just fit inside it. I crouch down, easing the key into the hole, and with a satisfying _click_ the door swings open. On the other side of the door I see a dark tunnel that stretches as far as the eye can see, but I am barely able to make out the small light at the end of the passage.

"Great!" I get up and throw my arms up with irritation. "Now what?" I trudge back to the table, disheartened, hoping that there will be something that will allow me to enter the small door.

A small glass bottle that holds a clear, shimmering liquid awaits me at the crystal table. I'm certain that it was not there before. I hold it in my hand, noting the label on it is entitled 'Drink Me'. I guess The White Rabbit really likes basing Wonderland on the original bloody novel.

Don't get me wrong. I used to love Lewis Carroll's works, and I've read enough of Alice in Wonderland to know where this is going. I uncork the bottle, thinking, _what could possibly go wrong?_ And in one go, tip the entire thing into my mouth.

I can't describe what it tastes like. Custard, cherry tart, toffee, buttered toast, garlic potatoes, roast chicken, lemon, pineapple, all these flavors that sound disgusting when mentioned together blend perfectly in my mouth and I actually find myself enjoying it. I will never think of the lemon and garlic potato pie served in the Dormouse's Inn in the same way again.

A trembling sensation takes me, and I feel myself begin to shrink, down and down. When the sensation stops, I look around and it's like the entire room grew. The low ceiling that was so close to my head seemed to tower over me, and I could surely slip through the open door.

That is, if my dimwitted brain had not forgotten to lock it. And I had left the golden key on the table.

Oblivious to it, I had locked the door before I returned to the table to find the glass bottle, and now that I have achieved the proper height to slip through the mini door at ease, I found myself banging hopelessly on the locked wooden door.

"Damn it!" I slump down, my back pressed against the wall. _Think, Alice, think! What happened after this? _Slowly, the words from the book, narrated by my mother's voice, come back to me.

'_Soon her eyes fell on a little glass box that was lying under the table: she opened it, and found in it a very small cake, on which the words 'EAT ME' were beautifully marked in currants.'_

"Yes!" I scramble to my feet and sprint towards the table, where I am not disappointed. A small glass box is lying just next to the leg of the table, and I can see the currants marking out 'EAT ME' through the glass lid. The White Rabbit is on mark, as usual. I rip open the box and gulp the cake down, desperate not to disappoint the White Rabbit with my lateness.

I close my eyes, waiting for the change to happen, and open them just to see my feet disappear from under me as I grow so tall that my head bonks against the ceiling. And I am still growing.

"Oh, hell."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Weren't expecting that, were you? Trafalgar Law being the white rabbit? It's was part of a request, made by a reviewer from my fanfiction Mugiwara Murder Gang, who wanted to see more of Trafalgar Law in my stories. Well, there you have it! He's certain to play a big part in Wonderland! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	3. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Third chapter on the second day! Woohoo! Probably a record for me XD. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: The poem 'How doth the little crocodile' is owned by Lewis Carroll.**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh great!" I look down at the small crystal table, which is now as small as one of my pinkies. I slump against the wall, banging my head on the crystal chandelier. It sways and I reach out to steady it, only to accidentally crush it in my fist. The shards of glass seem to bounce of my skin, seeming like specks of dust compared to my gigantic body.

I try to pick up with microscopic key with my huge hands, fumbling it and dropping it every once in a while, before finally managing to slip it into the tiny keyhole and open up the garden.

"I hate myself," I grumble, as I lie down sideways, trying to see one-eyed into the small tunnel. Suddenly, the pattering of feet draws my attention and I sit up just as the White Rabbit returns.

He glares irritably at me, his golden eyes glinting. "Hurry up! The Duchess doesn't like his guests being late!"

"The Duchess?"

The Duchess, like the Caterpillar, is a great friend of the Queen of Hearts, going as far as adopting the Queen as a brother. Before Wonderland or the Order of the Hearts had begun, the White Rabbit had helped out the Queen when he was in trouble, thus gaining the friendship of the Duchess. Because of this, the Duchess refuses to take sides, not wanting to watch the fight between two of his greatest friends.

"Well, yes!" The White Rabbit rolls his eyes and I resist an urge to snap back a remark.

"Why aren't you going through this hole?" I point a finger at the small wooden door.

"That's for new agents." The White Rabbit says nonchalantly, as if he had answered this million times before. Which, he probably has. "Returning ones get a shortcut through the Looking-glass." He turns away before I can ask more. "Good luck."

"Goddamnit, bloody hell!" I unleash a torrent of curses the moment he disappears from sight. If I hadn't drunk the entire shrinking potion down in one go, I wouldn't be stuck here!

I insert a finger into the tunnel in the wooden door, and suddenly the Cheshire Cat's voice, mechanized and robotic, speaks through an invisible speaker.

_"Identify yourself, Wonderland Agent."_

"Uhr…" I am utterly creeped out by this, but I close my eyes and try imagine the Cheshire Cat speaking these words. Not working. She doesn't phrase her words like that. "My name is Alice, at least, that's the alias assigned to me. My real name's Sanji.. Er…"

_"Checking identification." _

I wait nervously.

_"Identified, Agent #032, alias 'Alice'. Wielder of the Vorpal Sword, weapon No. 02."_

"Err… Yes, that's me. Can you help me out a bit? I… can't fit in the hole."

_"Repeat after me and you may enter."_

"Okay…" There was silence after that and I immediately begin to stammer anxiously. "Was that a trick question? If it was, then can I try again? I didn't know…"

_"Repeat after me. How doth the little crocodile,"_

I relax and feel my mouth's corners begin to twitch. I had many a practice with this poem, my mother had taught it to me when I was young and I had remembered it word for word. I just had to recite the poem right? That was the entry ticket. The Mad Hatter had once told me that this poem would come in handy, and she was right.

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and began to recite at a bullet's speed:

_"How doth the little crocodile_

_Improve his shining tail,_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale!_

_"How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

_How neatly spread his claws,_

_And welcome little fishes in_

_With gently smiling jaws!"_

I uncross my arms and grin proudly at wherever I estimate the speaker to be. Silence greets me and I become a bit less confident. I was sure that I had not missed a single word.

After what seems to be eternity, the mechanical voice speaks again. _"Incorrect. Intruder alert. Commencing defensive mode." _

"What the hell?! I did what you asked!" I yell angrily at the speaker. Then it hits me. I had accidently recited the entire poem, while the speaker had just said the first stanza of it. I felt like slapping myself. Why did I have to be so obnoxious? I set my hand down and felt it touch a puddle of water. I looked down, seeing the water that was leaking out of each locked door- save the mini wooden one.

"Oh, shit."

Suddenly all the doors flung open, and water gushed out, filling the room steadily.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit ohshitohshitohshigarbarghabburbleargho…" The water filled the entire room, from floor to ceiling, drowning out my words and I felt myself shrinking. The water must've contained a shrinking potion, because immediately I was level with the mini door and managed to slip through it, holding my breath.

I paddled quickly, wasting no breath, closer and closer towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Finally I reached it, and the water washed me out and into a luscious garden blooming with plants. Oddly enough the plants towered over me, shielding out the sunlight. This was amazing.

"I am never going through that again." I get up and brush my wet suit off, glaring at particularly no one. My best suit, ruined _again. _

"Hello, hello? What do we have here?" A jeering cackle brings my attention upwards, where I see a blonde man with closely cropped hair in a feathery boa. Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from view and he kicked his legs lazily from where he was perched upon a large leaf. "Is that a new agent I see?" A maniacal grin spread across his face, distorting his features.

"Who are you?"

"Fufffuffuu… Why, little Alice, you know who I am." He let loose another cackle and changed seating positions, now lying on his stomach with his legs up in the air.

"The Dodo." I say immediately. The Dodo was one of the earliest elite agents, gaining authorization to enter Wonderland as soon as he finished his training. Before the White Rabbit recruited him, he had been a colleague of the White Rabbit, so doubt he was one of the first people the White Rabbit had approached when he had the idea of starting Wonderland.

"Yes, yes." The Dodo rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet and he hop down right next to me.

I jerk back instinctively, something telling me not to get close to him.

"Here you go." The Dodo hands me an invitation. "The Mad Hatter invites you to her tea party. Tea-time, at the March Hare's place."

"Wait, but when's tea-time?"

"Anytime, for them!" The Dodo shrugs and laughs. God, he really does like laughing. "We're all mad here, but I'd say those two are the maddest!" He springs away, and walks towards the forest of greens, singing softly under his breath.

I catch the words as they fade away:

_Whether you're cold or dry or sad,_

_ This'll put a smile on your face,_

_ Come and join the game, good lad,_

_ Come and join the Caucus-Race!_

_You'll laugh and smile with tons of fun_

_ There'll be prizes to find, in little a case,_

_ Out and running, in the sun,_

_ Come and join the Caucus-Race!_

I wondered whether or not to follow him. He was the only agent I had met so far, and the Caucus-Race did seem fun.

"I'd rather not have you follow after the Dodo." The smooth voice of the Mad Hatter makes me turn around.

Dressed in her usual black attire and purple top hat, she's as stunning as ever. A black silk jacket that's buttoned over her cleavage, underneath, a blouse that is the color of sunlight on a jade green pool, a frilled white tie dotted with purple polka dots, and a laced blood colored skirt with black patterns- she's as dark as Lucifer but as radiant as Michael.

I can only do so much to stop my self from swooning over her. Such behavior is not tolerable for a Wonderland Agent.

I notice something I didn't before- her boots were splashed with blood and she had a card- the 9th of Spades, sticking out of the top of her hat. Blood red ones have replaced her usual white gloves and I back away quickly, knowing that she had just come back from a mission and had not yet recovered to her normal state.

She holds my gaze and giggles- a high-pitched laugh that sends chills down my spine and approaches me. "Don't look at me like that, Alice. It makes me feel unwanted." Suddenly she's behind me, leaning in close, so close that I can feel her breath on my neck. "Of course, I could always kill you. Blood is so pretty, and it blooms like a flower when I break people," She giggles.

I only know realize that this is how the Hatter is normally. In Wonderland she can unleash her blood-lustful nature without worries, while outside of the Head Quarters she has to restrain it.

She flips over my head and a grin-even crazier than the one I saw on the Dodo, spreads across her face. "Don't look so scared, Alice! We're all mad here! Not a single one of us is sane! Not even the White Rabbit!"

I shiver as I realize that she repeated the exact same words the Dodo had said.

"Oh, don't be so blunt to him," The Mad Hatter's talking to herself now, and I edge away slowly. "He's new here." Suddenly she's back to her mad self. "But he'll have to get used to it! We did!

"I suppose we should show him around,

"But the March Hare's waiting!

"But he's Alice, my dear, _dear _self. We trained him!

"But it's teatime!

"6'oclock?

"See?" She whips out a battered pocket watch, oblivious to the bewildered look I was giving her. "Ooo!" She turns away and leaps into the woods. "Tea-time!"

"Wait!" I can't help but stare, love-struck, after her. Even as a manipulative, cold, calculating sadistic psycho, The Mad Hatter's beautiful.

She pops back in a moment, calmed down and back to normal, and waves at me. "Ta-ta," before disappearing among the ferns again.

"You might want to avoid her," Another voice says from above. I look up, about to tell this new voice how fed up I was with voices coming from above and behind, and that I wouldn't be surprised if a voice started coming out of my ass, but I catch myself just in time when I see the Cheshire Cat.

"How different the Mad Hatter must seem to you," She smiled idly, brushing a lock of orange hair behind her ear. "You must've figured it out, right?"

"Wonderland is a place where the agents can show their true nature," I say. "Lady Cheshire, am I right?"

"Of course," I can tell she's flattered with my new nickname for her. "It's a shock for every newbie, but eventually they get used to it." She points her manicured finger towards the east of the garden. "The White Rabbit's waiting for you over there."

"Thank you, my lady," I bow and head off, but she stops me.

"You'll have to pass by the Flower Garden though. Don't pay any heed to them, especially not the Rose."

I feel my heart surge. The Rose is the most beautiful of Wonderland Agents, blessed with beauty and grace, and an uncanny ability to kill. Despite developing an attraction towards the Queen of Hearts, she still remains loyal to Wonderland, or so it seems. I cannot wait to meet her.

A vein bulges on the Cheshire Cat's forehead, and I can tell that she's fed up with the beauty of the Rose. She shakes her head and waves me away. "Go on, now. Don't want to keep the White Rabbit waiting."

I thank her and she fades away into the greenery.

I trudge across the hard gravel, towards the place where the Cheshire Cat was pointing at, wondering how Wonderland Agents can tell between which path leads to which. The entire garden looks bloody same to me.

* * *

After a while of walking, I hear the chatter of excited voices and quicken my step, eager to meet the Rose.

I exit the garden and find myself in a luscious flower garden, surrounded by human-sized flowers that bloom in every color imaginable. The gravel underneath my feet turns to soft, moist dirt and I step cautiously into the garden.

"Oh look, a newcomer!" A violet moves as it speaks, and I realize that these aren't flowers. What I've mistaken for flowers are actual people- beautiful woman with luscious bodies, draped in materials that resemble the petals of various flowers. They lounged on sofas made from leaves, chatting and sipping flower wine.

"He's handsome," A petunia reached over from her chair and patted my arm. "Sturdy, too."

I jerk my arm out of her grip. Sure, I love being the center of the attention among pretty women, but I really needed to go. Perhaps I could visit them later…

"Who is this?" A commanding voice full of importance brings my eyes to its speaker, and at the sight of her beauty I nearly die.

Her beauty is beyond compare. Words cannot describe how pretty she is- this Rose. She blooms with utter grace and allure, her dark eyes sparkling with the celestial light of the stars, her long black hair as dark as night but shining like the sun… Her face as pale as snow and her rose-colored outfit folds delicately around her body like an elegant ball gown, layers of sparkling pink material layering each other, giving an impression that she actually is wearing the most beautiful rose.

"Who is this vermin?" She moves and I catch a glimpse of her heaving breasts. I pinch my nose to stop the nosebleed from bursting out. Of course, I'm too in awe of her beauty to notice that she insulted me. "Who gave him permission to enter here, this _man_?" She says it like it's an insult but I don't notice as I fawn over her.

"Though…" she purrs and my heart soars. She fingers my chest. "He is kinda sexy… Perfect for my collection… Of course, no one could compete with my dear Luffy-sama…"

I'm so happy I completely miss the statues of stoned men that lay behind her, all frozen in position by the Rose.

"What are you doing?!" The White Rabbit suddenly appears at the edge of the garden, and the sight of him, more menacing that before, shakes me out of my trance.

The White Rabbit, his golden eyes flashing, stomps up to the Rose who quickly lets go of my shirt and steps back, face flushing with embarrassment that she had been caught.

"Not him, Boa! Not him!"

"Why not?" She taunts, though uncertainty flickers in her eyes. "You know what I mean, Trafalgar. All men are the same to me! I can do anything, and no one even you, Trafalgar, no one can stop me! Because I'm beautiful!" She flings her head back and points down at the White Rabbit, but he's unfazed.

"Not him." The White Rabbit steps towards the Rose, who flinches. He places a hand on Death's Pocket Watch, the sword that can cut through anything. "You don't know who this is, Boa. This. Is. Alice."

"Alice?" The Rose stumbles back and her face turns red. "Alice?"

"Yes!" The White Rabbit turns away, dragging me by my arm. He walks out of the garden, and hisses at me. "Don't _ever _do that again!"

I protest immediately. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

But the look he gives me next signals that what he says after is true. "Disobey me one more time and I will make sure you suffer something worst than death."

I shudder. "Yes." The seeds of doubt planted inside of me by the Caterpillar are definitely growing, and I find them wrapping around all it is that I believe in, sucking out all the confidence I had before. I thought the White Rabbit was, in fact, better than this. But too much experience with Wonderland Agents tell me otherwise. The look he gave me… It was the look of a madman who would not be afraid to sacrifice everyone on his side to achieve what he needed.

I shake my head. My duty is to Wonderland. I will be willing to sacrifice myself for its needs. But I can not help but thinking:

Is the White Rabbit really is that heartless?

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**I love references to supernatural beings. For those unexperienced in Christianity Mythology or whatever they belong to, (I'm not religious) Lucifer is another name for Satan, or the Devil, and Saint Michael is assigned by God to fight Lucifer. Or at least, according to the TV show Supernatural. XD Reviews greatly Appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	4. The Queen of Hearts, Bathed in Blood

**Yeah! Keeping up the streak, babeeh! \(∆)/ I was going to update yesterday but then internet was down, so yeah.**

**Warning! This chapter has a bit more violence than the previous chapters! You have been warned! **

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_A boy sits on top of a crimson red throne, decked with golden hearts and plushy scarlet cushions. With a small scar under his left eye, he's enrobed in a gorgeous red cloak lined with silvery mink fur, he's curled up in a rather un-kinglike fashion, kicking his feet up in the air while resting his head on his hand, as if he couldn't be bothered with anything. His spiky black hair sticks out from under his ruby crown, adorned with red jewels connected on a golden chain, and he twirls his staff- a large golden stick with a ruby heart on the top as his golden eyes flit to and fro._

_ The throne room was painted different shades of red, sunlight gazing through red stained glass windows lined with emerald frames, coming out as a red beam and giving the room an eerie red glow. A red carpet decorated with heart patterns lies on top of the marble floor that has had red hearts carved into it, and a crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling by a chain. The throne room is filled people in red robes, all subordinates of the Order of Hearts, chattering excitedly._

_ His gaze goes across the vermillion throne room, to the golden chair where The Jabberwocky sits at. Except the green-haired swordsman is not there. The Red Queen fills only one out of the two chairs that are beside his throne upon the platform. _

_ "Where," The boy opens his mouth, and the talking dies down immediately. "Is Zoro?"_

_ The silence lengthens as no one dares to speak up for the Queen of Hearts, for all know the consequence of sharing bad news. _

_ The boy repeats. "Where is Zoro?" His scarlet gaze bores down on the group of people, who are too afraid to move. "Where is the Jabberwocky?" _

_ A man steps forward, nudged by his colleagues and he walks shakily to the golden throne and bends down, placing his forehead on the ground. _

_ "My lord, I bring terrible news."_

_ "What?" The Queen of Hearts gestures and a servant brings him a glass of wine, before offering it to the Red Queen. "Speak."_

_ The man trembles and says nothing._

_ "Luffy," The Red Queen speaks, brushing his scarlet hair from his eyes. He reveals three jagged scars- scars from his previous battles, which run diagonally across his left eye. He's dressed in a black robe, and he stares at the cowering man, his startling green eyes piercing him harder than the Queen's gold ones. "Don't keep up the act. You're scaring him."_

_ "Huh? Okay!" The Queen of Hearts immediately relaxes, and a wide grin spreads across his face._

_ The man stops trembling, and lets out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the Red Queen is visiting from his kingdom, the Looking Glass Land. The presence of his old mentor brings a smile onto the Queen of Hearts' face, and he will not convert to his other personality so often now that the Red Queen is here._

_ The man knows that he is very, _very _lucky. The Queen of Hearts is a rather peculiar case- born with __Dissociative Identity Disorder, the Queen could be nice and optimistic one second and sadistic and psychotic with another. His 'happy' side, as referred by colleagues, is known as the King of Hearts, logical, reasonable and unnaturally optimistic. The other personality, and the one that resurfaces the most, hence his name 'The Queen of Hearts', is cruel in everyway, and kills to derive pleasure. _

_ "My lord," The man continues. "The Jabberwocky was staying in the Tum Tum Tree Inn, where he was attacked."_

_ "Tum Tum Tree?" The Queen of Hearts' eyes widen. "Tum Tum Tree?"_

_ "You don't mean…" The Red Queen stands up, his mind already connecting two and two, his green eyes flashing. "Who?"_

_ "Alice. _The_ Alice…"_

_ The Red Queen sits down and buries his face into his hands._

_ The man, however, is more worried about the Queen of Hearts than the Red Queen. _

_ The Queen sits quietly, his eyes shadowed by his hair and his face expressionless. He crosses his legs and looks like he doesn't care at all that his most trusted subordinate had been killed, though the man sees that the Queen's grip on the wine glass tightens by a considerable amount. _

_At last the Queen speaks, and his voice echoes through the great room. Not a single person dares to speak, in fear of facing the Queen's anger._

_ "Did he survive?"_

_ The man says nothing, too paralyzed with fear._

_ "Did he survive?"_

_ At last the man speaks reluctantly, knowing that keeping silent can result in something worse than death. "….no…"_

_ The man screams as the wine glass shatters in the Queen of Hearts' hand. _

_ "He's dead?" The question comes out as a whisper, and suddenly the people are sprinting for the door of the throne room, knowing that if they stay anything longer, they will be caught up in the Queen of Hearts' rage. Only the Red Queen and the man stay behind. _

_ The Queen of Hearts lifts his head, and his gold-colored eyes darken and what seems like blood leaks into his eyes from the corner of the eye socket. The red swirls with the gold irises and stains his irises scarlet. _

_ The boy lets out a sigh as the Queen of Hearts consumes the King of hearts, as his other personality takes control, and his voice takes on a deadly tone, like a volcano that was about to erupt._

_ He stands up from his throne and walks slowly to the man. "Why aren't you running away?"_

_ "I-I-I daren't move, sir…" The man trembles, and the Red Queen stands up and follows the Queen of Hearts as he approaches the man._

_ "Now, Luffy, there's no need to kill him." _

_But the Queen of Hearts isn't listening. "You know," he says to the man. "Zoro was my best man. He was the one that stuck with me no matter what we went through. I could always count on him. He was a part of me. Do you know how much pain I'm in?"_

_ "N-no, sir…" The man's crying now, crying because he knows his end is near. "B-but it must b-be pa-painful…"_

_"Beyond that." The Queen sighs. "Nothing can compare to my pain. I've lost my only true friend. And you. You were there, weren't you? No, the Knave of Hearts was there, and if you had warned him, he could've stopped this… Alice from killing Zoro."_

_ "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't know…." The man is blubbering now, his words slurred by his tears and sniffling._

_ "It's okay. I forgive you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ The Queen laughs a maniacal laugh that gnaws at the man's heart and rips his mind apart. "Of course."_

_ A grin of a madman spreads across the Queen's face, and the Red Queen has the sense to back away._

_ "Off with his head."_

_ The Queen reaches down, and grabs hold of the man's head. With one huge pull, he rips the man's head off, spilling his blood across the floor and the decapitated body falls. He lifts the man's head up high, gazing into the glazed eyes of the dead man and he leans his head forward to lick the stream of blood coming from the severed neck. _

_ The Red Queen shakes his head, disgusted at the spectacle. "You never change. Luffy, you're ruling with fear over your subordinates. They fear you, and will easily abandon you when given the chance."_

_ "Then I shall slay them, like how I would slay this... Alice." The Queen of Hearts grins, his lips stained with blood from the man. "Alice..."_

_ "Are you not upset about Zoro?" The Red Queen asks. _

_ "I am, and I will avenge him by slaughtering and maiming all those in my path," The Queen sucks the blood from his fingers as he throws the head over his shoulder and stalks back to his throne. "But what use is grieving if you have another one?"_

_ "Oh, I see." The Red Queen says. "You plan on bringing him back with the Looking-Glass."_

_ "Indeed."_

_ "Very well. I will go prepare it." The Red Queen walks towards the huge wooden door. _

_ Right before he exits though, he pauses to stare out the window, gazing down at the million pikes of wood that surround the castle, each one having a decapitated head stuck on top, handiwork of the Queen of Hearts himself. _

_ He turns away and walks out._

_The Queen sits on his throne and pulls out a crystal ball. "Alice…" he whispers again._

_The ball shimmers for a moment, and then the colors inside the ball swirl together to form a face. A pale-skinned man-his sleek blonde hair covering his right blue eye, stares backs into the Queen's crimson pupils. His visible eyebrow has a curl at the end of it, pointing downwards diagonally, and a faint goatee underneath his chin. _

_ "Ah, Alice…" Oblivious to the world around him, the Queen stares at this bust of the slayer of the Jabberwocky. "My dear, brave Alice. You must be so strong, to defeat Zoro. But you disturbed the tiger's nest, and killed off one of the kits... And now you shall face the wrath of the mother."_

_ The face in the ball changes into a much more gruesome one- it is the same face, though, except altered terribly through torture and abuse. _

_Its visible eye is glazed with pain and bloodshot, and its mouth hangs open, the tongue lolling uselessly, and multiple cuts and scratches litter his bloodstained face. His ears are pierced and bleeding, and his throat is slit, though he struggles at the verge of death, choking and coughing on his own blood._

_The Queen laughs uncontrollably, maniacally even, as the picture fades away and the crystal ball returns to its usual milky color. "Poor Alice… Such a delicate white flower that blooms with such grace and bravery. Wonderland is not a place for such a small flower." His gaze hardens and when he speaks next, it is with two voices, both grave and determined. "And I will make you pay."_

_He picks the head up as he walks towards the door and chucks it out of the window, smiling as he hears it impale itself onto the many pikes below. _

"_White Rabbit… you think you've found yourself a capable one?" He says. "We'll see how wrong you are." He laughs and shakes his head, the color of his eyes brightening and turning yellow. _

_The dinner bell rings and his ears perk up._

"_Ooooh! Meat!" He charges out of the room._

* * *

"What was that for?!" I complain angrily to the White Rabbit as we walk side by side, the flower garden drawing farer with each step. "I was in heaven!"

"More like hell." The White Rabbit snorts. "Did you see those stone statues in her garden?"

"Uh…" I don't want to admit that I did, and that I had completely ignored it. "No?"

"Well there were, hundreds upon hundreds of them, and they used to be living, you know?"

"Really?" Now that I think about it, the statues did seem really realistic. "All because of the Nano-bytes inside the Rose's body," The White Rabbit said. "I planted them in there, to see how they would affect her and they gave her the power to turn people into stone."

_Which means you experimented on her, _I think, my face blushing with the thought that she must've had to strip naked to have the Nano-bytes.

"I must go now," The White Rabbit's voice shakes me out of my daydreaming. "I need to plan our battle strategy with the Dodo."

"Battle Strategy?"

"Oh," The White Rabbit, for a moment, shows genuine surprise. "The Cheshire Cat didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're staging an attack on the Order of the Hearts."

"What? Why?" I stammer. I was at least hoping to have maybe a month or two to relax and get used to my new home in the Wonderland Head Quarters.

"Because of you, Alice-ya." The White Rabbit stops and I do too, too caught up with what he was saying to ask why the sudden halt. "As Nico-ya told you, the Jabberwocky's downfall is a major component to our plain to bring down the Order of the Hearts. However, the Red Queen possesses a Looking-Glass. Do you know what that is?"

"….No."

"It's a portal to the Looking-Glass World, a world that's exactly like ours with the same people, except that over there everything's topsy-turvy, upside down, backwards, whatever. The only known Looking-Glass is owned by the Red Queen, who is a great friend of the Queen of Hearts. If the Queen of Hearts knows that the Jabberwocky is dead, all he has to do is place the Looking-Glass in front of the Jabberwocky's corpse so that his reflection is reflected in the glass, and the Jabberwocky from the Looking-Glass realm will come to this world to replace the dead one."

"Oh. So what does this have to do with our strategy?"

"Oh my god." The White Rabbit presses his palm against his face and shakes his head. "We need to attack when they have not revived the Jabberwocky yet. That way the Order of Hearts loses a large part of it's offensive ability which is taken up by the killing machine, the Jabberwocky."

"Alright. So while you're gone, where do I go?" I cannot helping but touching the cut on my chest- the one left by the Jabberwocky. It still hasn't healed, at least the scar didn't, and if I overwork my body too much it may reopen. Well, the Jabberwocky certainly gave me a nice goodbye present.

"Go to my house." The White Rabbit points north of where we are standing, the direction of his finger falling on a small path that leads away from the large overgrown plants. "And go upstairs, second floor to the bedroom. I have left my notes there for you."

I make a face. So much for 'relaxing'. "Why would I need your notes?"

"We need you to infiltrate the Order of Hearts. You're the newest Agent, so they won't recognize you easily, and one of our best." He pats my back before turning away and walking east. "Good luck. Head to Nico-ya's place afterwards, she'll give you directions."

"Thank you." I take out a cigarette and light it, sucking in the nicotine smoke before walking away towards the house.

* * *

"He could at least treat me with more respect," I grumble with annoyance as I walk out into the clearing, smoking. I approach a small, delicate house and stop at the gate, searching for anything that proves that this is the White Rabbit's house.

A gold plate with the words 'W. Rabbit' inscribed into it confirms that this is the White Rabbit's house and I push open the gate-which opens with a _creak_, and I step through, carefully closing the gate behind me and heading into the house.

The door is unlocked, and I open it and step into the dark house. The curtains are not drawn, and the lights are not on, which explains why it's so dark. I can't see the curtains- they must have extra layers to block out the sun, and the light switch, so I fumble my way to the staircase, groping around to make sure I don't bump into anything.

I manage to grip the railing after ten minutes of searching around the first floor. I take a shaky step upwards, and my feet meets no resistance. Instead, it goes downwards and hits a stair and I tumble down the staircase and into the basement.

"Shit!" The White Rabbit must've had one of those stupid kind of shitty stairwells- the ones that on one side go down and on the other side they lead up. After tumbling and receiving several bonks on the head, I end up at the bottom of the staircase, nursing my head.

"What's this?" I spot a faint glow of green further on into the basement and get to my feet, curious to see what was causing the glow.

As I draw nearer to the glow, it brightens considerably and soon I find myself in a white lab full of test tubes and specimen.

Most of the specimens are humanoid, about as tall as me and stuck in huge tubes filled with glowing preservation liquid. Butt naked, they have a bunch of tubes running into their body and upwards, out of the tubes and into this giant computer that records every single piece of data.

I am mesmerized by this find, and immediately go to inspect the nearest one- a slender creature with small leathery wings sprouting from its back and long red hair. Long fangs poke out of it mouth and her ears are unnaturally pointed, and a long, spiky tail protrudes out of its rear side, curving around its body. I press my face on the glass, taking in this entire creature that looks like it's from another world. Oddly enough, it has the body of a naked human woman, though only curves and no actual distinctive shape-like she was wearing a skin colored bodysuit. (I decided that she was female) She would be very pretty if she wasn't so…

Slowly, my eyes drift down to the label on the tube that marks what she is.

_Experiment #042, _it read, _Abilities: Flight, Sucking Blood, Poisonous Tail. Name: Lilith, alias: The Snap-Dragonfly. Previous Life:_

Below the label, taped to the tube was a picture of a pretty woman with scarlet hair. She was winking in the picture; a mischievous grin on her face, and it took me a minute to realize that this was the_ same_ woman who was in the test tube.

I stumble away, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. This is the White Rabbit's lab; there was no doubt, but these specimens… They were his experiments! They, before they were captured or whatever, were actual, innocent people! The very thought of it repulses me. I turn away and nearly bump into the White Rabbit.

His golden gaze pierces mine, easily overwhelming them. "I thought I told you," he says coldly. "To go straight to my bedroom."

"I-it-was-an-accident-I-really-didn't…" I try to stammer out an apology, when I feel something sharp pierce my hand. "What?" I look down and see the needle from a syringe penetrating through my skin, injecting a clear fluid.

"A drug," says the White Rabbit. "Of obedience. Most of my agents have seen this room, and like you, have been repulsed by it. But I must have you understand that this is for the good of Wonderland."

"But…" Already, I feel the drug beginning to work. My senses dull and I feel no need to object. My mind starts to slip away and I just stand there, gazing into the White Rabbit's eyes.

"They have been injected with the same drug to erase their memory of the lab and become loyal and unhesitant to obey my orders."

I say nothing, and think nothing. I only stand there, knowing that this man, this man with the shitty bunny cap and gold eyes with dark shadows underneath them, is my leader, and I am willing to kill and slaughter and maim for him.

"You know," the White Rabbit empties the rest of the fluid into me and places the needle back into his pocket; "I was actually wishing I didn't have to inject you with it this early. I was hoping that you would stay obedient for at least a while, before I made sure it was permanent. Either way," he added, circling around me. "It's not that bad. Helps you relax, it does. Kind of like a mind control drug, but after a while you regain control over your actions, but your urge to obey me will not change. Not exactly mind control, more like the drug's influencing you. You'll get addicted to it, after a while, and that's why you need me here. After a week without it, you'll die. But that's only after you absorb a certain amount."

The drug overtakes me completely.

"Now, tell me, Alice. What do you see here?" The White Rabbit stops to inspect a test tube, before strolling into my view again.

"Nothing," I say dully. "Nothing at all."

"Really? No experiments? No innocent people turned into specimens?"

"No." I do, but they are not of any importance. They are only things that will later be turned into tools for the White Rabbit to use.

"I thought so," The White Rabbit smirks smugly. "Now, the drug will wear off after a few minutes, and you'll be exactly like the rest of Wonderland. Obedient, heartless and cold. Now, follow my orders, and go upstairs."

"Yes."

"But before that, tell me, Alice. Who planted these… Seeds of doubt into your head?"

"The…" I choke halfway, not sure why, as if my body was refusing what my mind wanted. Of course, I couldn't understand why I could not say the name, as though my subconscious knows that if I do, the Caterpillar will meet a horrible fate. "The…"

"What's wrong?" The White Rabbit says coolly, and his voice turns hard. "Alice. Now. I command you."

"The…Caterpillar…" Immediately, there's a pierce of pain in my heart as I betray the deer that helped me, who nursed me and is one of the people I could actually call a friend.

The White Rabbit nodded. "I thought so. Go on, then, Alice."

I walk away and manage to find the stairwell through the darkness.

The White Rabbit follows me up, muttering. "Very interesting… So Chopper really is thinking about going up against me." He hits a light and suddenly the house is filled with brightness, blinding me temporarily.

When we reach the top of the staircase, he turns to me. "I'm going now, Alice. Go straight to the Mad Hatter's tea party after you collect my notes."

I say nothing and head upstairs while the White Rabbit opens the door, letting sunlight in, and disappears behind it.

* * *

I head upstairs and then suddenly, there's a hand that clasps onto my shoulder, holding me firmly in place. I turn around and face the Cheshire Cat.

Her eyes widen as she takes in my dull eyes and expressionless face. "Oh no," she says. "He got you too?"

I blink for a moment, regaining my senses. That was weird. The past few minutes are blurry and disoriented, no memory whatsoever of what happened in the basement. "What do you mean?"

"The drug, Alice! The drug!" She pulls at my hands and examines it. She comes across a small wound, a piercing and buries her face in her palm.

I start panicking now, not sure why she behaves like this, nor how I got the wound. "What is it, Lady Cheshire? I don't get it!"

She moans. "I was too late…"

"What is it?"

"The Mad Hatter! The Dodo! The Dormouse! The Rose! All of them, all drugged! I was hoping.."

"What is it?" I feel the panic overcome me. "Drugged? Me? Mad Hatter-swan? Rose-sama? When? How? Is it dangerous?"

She manages a smile. "Not really, Mr. Alice. Visit the Caterpillar if you want to know more. He knows more about these things than I do,"

I go to protest that the White Rabbit's orders are absolute, but I think otherwise. After all, being a little curious doesn't hurt, does it?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Itsh gehting darkah an darkah... XD I'm not sure if you guys'll get the joke I made in the last sentence. It's not really funny, just ironic. I'm just going to explain about Luffy, if you fellow reviewers got confused.**

**Luffy, in this story, has DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder, which is basically Split Personality. You know how in the manga (and anime), he's always like, happy go-lucky and optimistic and unnaturally stupid? And when you piss him off or hurt one of his nakama he changes personality completely, like he goes all badass and no mercy and pounds the hell out of the bad guy.**

**So one day I was like 'hey since I have no idea who's going to be the king of Hearts let's just make Luffy both of them! Lawl pure genius desu i so smart huegagegegegege." yeah, I laugh like that. Sue me. So Luffy is the King of Hearts AND the Queen of Hearts, except when he's his happy, stupid personality, he's called the King of Hearts and when he's his badass, no mercy personality (Only exaggerated more to make him seem sadistic and evil), he's called the Queen of Hearts. It's confusing, I know.**

**Reviews greatly Appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	5. The Caterpillar

**Have you waited a long time? XD This took a really long time, so I dunno. I've been working on a Sherlock fic, which I'll be updating on here as soon as I finish watching it. Go watch BBC's Sherlock! It's a-mazing!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It has only been 5 minutes since I left the White Rabbit's house, still pondering over the Cheshire Cat's words, and I'm already lost. The White Rabbit said to head directly to the Mad Hatter's, but I have no idea where that is and the Cheshire Cat disappeared after talking with me, and I had forgotten to ask her where the hell the tea party is taking place.

Yet somehow her gaze and her words perked something up in me. I couldn't get a clear grasp on it- it floated away every time I tried to, like my subconscious didn't want me to reach it. I was curious, so curious that it felt like my heart would explode, but some part of me (the weird part that dreams about purple unicorns and flying cookies everyday,) tells me that I shouldn't, and that I wouldn't like what I saw.

Then again, we're talking about the part that daydreams about cookies all day, so I pay no heed to it. I push my way out of the bush, coming across a small yellow dirt path that leads to beyond what my eye can see. "Weird,"

I hop down, the small gap of height between the ground and the bush seeming like ten meters, and stumble a bit as I land. I frown angrily, staring up at the 'ledge', which I had just jumped off, a good ten meters above me. I am still, unfortunately, three inches tall.

"Shitty potion," I mutter, starting off on the road. I don't know where the road leads to, so I can only hope that by the time I reach the end of it, I'll be at the edge of the Caterpillar's territory.

The Caterpillar's territory is the only place that stops Wonderland and the Order of Hearts charging over into each other's HQ. It's a vast field of bloody giant mushrooms, so big in area that anyone (beside the Caterpillar) that enters will get lost. You'll go north and after a few minutes, realize that you're exactly back where you started. It's annoying. The Caterpillar's territory is neither in Wonderland nor the Order of Hearts. It is simply, between. Between everything, in fact. Between good and evil, between heaven and hell, between the world above and the world under. Neutral, I suppose, where all the injured come to stay and rest.

No one dares to threaten the Caterpillar in his territory, where the reindeer can just simply vanish into the mushroom-y forest and plan an ambush. In his territory, we play by his rules, and only his rules.

Hopefully the Caterpillar will have forgiven me by now.

* * *

At the end of the dusty old road, I find a golden gate. It rears over me, glinting in the sun and with the letter 'W' carved on its bars. I step through the gap between it with much ease and take my first step into the mushroom forest.

The moment my foot touches the grassy ground, however, a gust of cold hits me full on the face. The mushrooms sway in the wind (I'm not entirely sure if mushrooms can sway, but these do,) and I feel my hair getting ruffled and my cigarette is blown out of my hands.

I take cautious steps towards the center of the forest, knowing that the Caterpillar might jump out at any moment. Despite the absurdity, getting ambushed by an angry talking reindeer is pretty frightening. Especially if it's a mutated one.

I reach a clearing, one with a giant purple spotted mushroom sitting idly in the middle of the grassy floor. Upon the giant mushroom sits the Caterpillar, surrounded by his medical kit, tending to a swordsman whose back is against mine.

The swordsman's fuzzy green head reminds me of the Jabberwocky, but it couldn't possibly be… I killed him! I shot him in the heart and checked his pulse afterwards. He was dead.

I look around to see if anyone else is there, and clear my throat.

The Caterpillar's ears prick up and he turns to face me. A grin breaks out on his face. "Sanji!" He cries. "I didn't know you were coming!" The man doesn't even twitch; he just sits patiently on top of the mushroom while the Caterpillar comes to greet me.

"What?" I ask, bewildered as the reindeer hugs me leg. "Aren't you angry?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The Caterpillar laughs. "Oh, I'm not mad anymore! Look!" He directs a hoof to the man. "Luffy brought a Looking-Glass the other day, and Zoro came back!"

"Say what?"

The man, no, I should say the Jabberwocky pays no heed to the Caterpillar, and I decide to let it sit for a while. The White Rabbit is going to get very angry… I deliberate whether I should kill him here and now, and decide to. After all, he's half injured, and should lack the ability he had when I fought him. But the Caterpillar….

Speaking of the small talking reindeer, he's gone quiet. I hear a snuffling sound, and realize that he's burying his nose into my trousers leg, sniffing.

"Oh no," he says, and looks up at me. "You smell like drugs."

"What?!" I exclaim, though I can't help but think back to the Cheshire Cats' words. "I haven't been doing them!"

"_Sa pagtuman Medicamento_…" he murmurs. "Oh no, Law got you too?"

"Got what?" I'm fed up with all this 'oh no, he got you too' nonsense coming from the Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat. "Listen, Caterpillar, I'm fine! I feel great!"

"Preposterous!" The Caterpillar scurries back and hops onto the mushroom. "Listen Zoro," he tells the Jabberwocky. "I'll be right back. Just need to treat Sanji."

"Who's Sanji?" The gruff voice of the Jabberwocky confirms my fears- he really is back from the dead.

I find myself hoping desperately against hope that the Caterpillar will not reveal my identity, for if he does, the Jabberwocky will surely scalp me in revenge.

"Oh, Alice!" The Caterpillar plucks a green mushroom from his kit and runs back to me just as the Jabberwocky turns around to face me. "Sanji is Alice!"

His eyes widen and I take a step backwards, clutching my gun.

"Here," the Caterpillar shoves the mushroom at me, oblivious to the Jabberwocky who is now approaching me slowly, his swords drawn. "This'll give you some protection against the drug, and help you remember. Stay away from it as long as you can! Take one bite each day, and you'll be back to normal!"

"I'm not sure," I say, edging back from the green-haired swordsman. "I mean, I feel fine." I take out my gun and point it at the Jabberwocky, who grins around the hilt of his sword.

"Chopper," he says.

"Yes, Zoro?" The Caterpillar says absentmindedly.

"You might want to move."

The Caterpillar jerks out of the way just as the Jabberwocky lunges towards me, his blades screaming for blood and heading towards my throat. I flip backwards and the blade nicks my nose, and land in a crouch. I sweep his legs under him but he reaches out and brings me down too. In a moment, we're both back on our feet and charging towards each other.

"Stop!" The Caterpillar cries but I don't listen as I fire one, two and three rounds at my opponent.

He deflects them easily with his blade and suddenly they flash and I find several gashes opening on my chest. Not deep, so that's very fortunate.

"Stop! Don't, Sanji!"

I imagine my eyes flashing as I twist and fire a shot that imbeds itself into the Jabberwocky's shoulder. He winces and flips over me, and I feel a pain- agony, in fact, in my left shoulder.

"I don't want to kill you," The Jabberwocky says. "Not yet, at least. We have plans for you. But you know, here's a thank-you for killing my counterpart."

"Counterpart?" I wrench myself from the sword, falling to the ground with blood blossoming from my chest and shoulder. I lean against the stalk of a mushroom, panting and eyes half-closed with pain. He's gotten a lot better at fighting- but it doesn't make sense! I killed him just two days ago! No one should be able to improve that much in only a few days. He pierced my healing wounds with just four blows, reopening them again with a new wave of agony.

"From the real world."

"What?" I vaguely remember the White Rabbit telling me something about it. (I always had a short-term memory,) "I killed you!"

"And I'm from the Looking-Glass." The Jabberwocky approaches me. "Exactly the same as the Jabberwocky you knew, except that I'm left-handed, of course."

"Sanji!" The Caterpillar runs towards me with an armful of bandages. He turns angrily to Zoro, and for a moment his eyes flash red, scaring both of us. "I will NOT permit any fighting in my territory! You of all people should know that!"

"It's his fault," The Jabberwocky grumbles. "He killed me first."

"Then wait 'till I'm done fixing him, then bring him outside and then you can fight him!"

"Let go," I protest weakly and manage to stand.

The Jabberwocky smirks, licking my blood of his blade. "Eager for more, Curly-brow?"

"Bring it, Marimo…" I realize how hard it is to stand and the world sways for a moment. I lift my gun up and point it at him, but I'm seeing double. The world shakes and suddenly a hand- with the letters D.E.A.T.H tattooed on the fingers, clamps onto my shoulder.

"That is enough, Jabberwocky." The White Rabbit steps out of where he was watching from the shadows. His grip tightens considerably and I cry out as he digs his fingers into my wound. His gaze turns towards the Caterpillar.

"So it was you, Chopper."

"For what?" The Caterpillar edges away a bit.

"You planted these seeds of doubt into my dear Alice's head."

"Look who's talking!" The Caterpillar says, and there's that weird red flash in his eyes again. "You're the one who injects _drugs _into your agents! That's horrible! It's inhuman!"

"Woah, seriously?" The Jabberwocky says, bemused. "Dude, Trafalgar. That's going a little bit overboard, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up." The White Rabbit says, and continues. "That's the only way to make them loyal."

"Loyal my ass!" The Caterpillar says angrily. "You're bringing them all close to death the moment you inject it!"

"Oh, how boring." The White Rabbit rolls his eyes. "Alice, be a dear and shoot him."

I open my mouth to protest, but suddenly the world zooms out of focus and I'm floating in space, watching the entire thing unfold in front of my eyes. I watch as there's a bang that echoes in the clearing, a millisecond after the White Rabbit's words leave his mouth, watch as the Caterpillar falls, blood spurting from the bullet wound, and then there's the Jabberwocky yelling and screaming and running towards the fallen reindeer, and the White Rabbit's sadistic laugh and another bang as a bullet speeds towards the swordsman but he jumps out of the way, and then he's cradling the unmoving reindeer, eyes wet and screaming, glaring directly at the screen like he knows I'm watching…

I blink, and the world zooms back to focus. The person the Jabberwocky is screaming at is me. He's yelling curses and 'why I shot Chopper' and 'I thought that you cared for him' and that he thought I was better than this, and for a moment he shows the man behind all that bloodlust and muscle.

I start shaking, and my eyes slowly move from the trembling form of the Jabberwocky to the Vorpal Sword, which is smoking from the last bullet. I've got no more bullets in my gun, and the last time I checked, before the White Rabbit interfered, I still had two bullets. I stare back at the Jabberwocky, and my glance shifts slowly from the limp Caterpillar to my smoking gun.

I tear myself from the White Rabbit's grip and stumble away, trying to get away from all of this horror, but I only manage two steps before I collapse onto my knees. "No," I feel tears pushing at my eyes. "No, no, no, no, no….. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?!"

"You!"

I turn to see the Jabberwocky getting up, glaring at me with all the hate in the world.

"Why did you do that? You weren't like this! I remember our fight! You weren't like this! Why did you shoot Chopper?"

I give him a look- a look of helplessness and regret, and I do nothing to stop him when he charges at me, his blades desperate to slit this sorry throat of mine.

Just as the blades reach me, a voice from the opposite side of the clearing rings out.

"Zoro. Stop."

The Jabberwocky freezes; his blade centimeters from my throat and suddenly his eyes show fear- genuine fear, not like the time when he realized I had the Vorpal Sword, and he steps back and sheathes his swords.

I look at the direction his gaze is directed, and see a young boy- around the age of 19 or something, step into the clearing.

He has spiky hair that's flattened under a golden straw-hat threaded with a single scarlet ribbon, and a small scar under his left eye. He's dressed in a red long-sleeved vest with gold buttons, unbuttoned to show a nasty scar that spreads across his chest. He's not very frightening, considering that he's wearing straw sandals and a jean shorts with fluffy lining, though I know I'm looking at the sociopathic, sadistic Queen of Hearts who can behead a man with just one gesture of his hand. He lopes easily across the clearing in five bounds, stopping right in front of me and staring at me with clear, golden eyes.

I look up and gaze into his golden eyes, (like the White Rabbit's, I think,) which seem to suck me in.

"Hello," the Queen says. "Are you Alice?"

"Y-yes,"

"Why did you shoot Chopper?" Suddenly there's a hard edge to his voice, warning me that any slip of my tongue will cost me my life.

"I- I don't know…"

"I don't know…" The Queen echoes, "you don't know why?"

"No…"

"You see," the Queen steps back and strolls leisurely around the clearing. "Chopper is my friend. One of my _best _friends, you know? I can't just let someone shoot him and do nothing. Even if that someone is Wonderland's most secretive agent."

"Well, there goes my infiltration plan," the White Rabbit grumbles.

The Queen stops, and stares at me with unblinking eyes. "So why did you shoot Chopper?"

"I don't know," I say again. "My body just… acted on it's own."

The Queen's gaze hardens again, and when he blinks, his eyes turn from metallic yellow to blood crimson. "Law!" He snarls, and it's like he's a completely different person. "Why did you do it? I told you! I TOLD YOU!"

"He had it coming, Luffy." The White Rabbit meets his gaze steadily. "He was messing with my plans!"

"Then tell him not to! Don't shoot Chopper because of that, you bastard!"

"Don't tell me what to do," the White Rabbit's voice is cold. "You _never _tell me what to do, Luffy. Alice?"

There's that weird zoom-ey thing again, and I raise my gun (already loaded, how weird,) and fire multiply bullets at the boy.

"Oh, useless, useless, useless." The Queen stands still, letting the bullets hit him, but the moment they imbed themselves into his body, his body bends and they bounce off. "You know this, Law. I'm made of rubber, thanks to you and your experiments."

"Ah, yes,' the White Rabbit says. "Very well. Then this'll have to do."

Suddenly I move on my own, despite my mind's protest, and as I press the gun's barrel to my jaw, all I know is that I cannot obey the White Rabbit's orders.

"Alice, when I give the signal, shoot yourself."

"Yes." I say without hesitation, even though my subconscious is screaming _'What the hell are you doing?! What the bloody hell are you doing?!'_

The Queen regards me warily, and I note that his eyes are back to the shiny gold hue. "What are you doing, Law?"

"It's called strategy." Law said. "Or simply, holding an hostage."

"He's your best subject."

"I know."

"You're going to kill him?"

"Yes, unless…"

"Unless?"

"You leave."

"Oh?" The Queen laughs. "I thought it was something worse! That's fine! We'll leave!"

"Leave Chopper."

The Queen stops his laughter. "What?"

"I said, leave Chopper."

"No. We can't."

"Then Alice…"

"Yes." My finger tightens around the trigger.

"Well, that's fine!" The Queens says after a moments of hesitation and calculation. "Zoro?"

I don't notice the Jabberwocky, who's suddenly behind me, taking out the mushroom the Caterpillar gave me from my pocket and breaking off a piece before shoving it into my mouth. He pinches my nose, forcing me to swallow the hunk of mushroom.

I choke it down, and suddenly I've regained my control over my shitty, obedient body. I pocket the gun, and stumble back, regaining the pain from my slashes. I stagger to my feet.

"Very well," The White Rabbit sighs now that his hostage is gone. "Take Chopper."

The Queen nods, and goes over to pick up the limp doctor.

"And Alice," he touches my head lightly. "You have done well today. You may rest."

I feel my limbs go heavy and I slump backwards, the world already going dim. I hit the ground but I feel no pain, and the last thing I see is the White Rabbit gazing down at me with golden eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**... no comment. I'm updating this at night, and I'm supposed to be sleeping, so yeah. I'm a bad girl. XD Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	6. Alice and the Duchess Part 1

**Guess what, guys! Since I've spent over THREE weeks writing the 6th chapter of Wonderland, (which is super long,) I've decided to make up for it! I'm splitting the chapter! Yup! This means you'll be getting TWO chapters in around a day or so! Yaaaaaaaaay! Enjoy the first part!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?"

I groan and open my eyes, staring up at the blurry figure that towers above me, blocking out the sunlight. I blink and stare up at young boy with closely shaved blonde hair-, covered by a black top hat and big blue eyes that are so bright they seem unnatural. There's a glint of gold in his eyes, and I cannot help but think back to the golden eyes of the White Rabbit. His face looks awfully familiar, and then I notice the small heart-shaped button pinned to his blue trench coat. The Queen of Hearts' symbol.

I jerk upwards, banging foreheads with the young boy and he stumbles back, howling in pain. I leap to my feet and turn to face the boy- who is sitting on the ground, rubbing his head, and point my gun at him.

He's still dazed from the hit, and my finger tightens around the trigger when I stop and blink. I stare at the Vorpal Sword. I just tried to kill a boy! A boy, who could not be more than 13 years old! I lower my gun and place it in my pocket, emptying bullets out of its carriage just to be sure I don't try anything stupid like that again.

I take a moment to realize that I'm in a cozy little house, and that my wounds have been treated and there's a clean blanket wrapped around my (embarrassingly) half-naked body.

_Wow, Sanji, _I roll my eyes. _You're damned quick._

"Is that how you treat your savior?"

Suddenly, a fist swoops down and bonks me on the head; killing billions of brain cells and causing my world to rock back and forth like a bloody rocking chair.

I look up to see the boy standing over me, the gold glinting eyes standing out even more on his shadowed face. He holds his fist up in a threatening (and failing) way, lip curled and glaring.

I blink, and push him off the chair that he used to make himself seem taller than me.

"Argh!" He topples to the ground, only to leap back up to his feet, his expression now looking rather similar to a demented demon monkey. "I'll teach you!" He launches himself towards me and I cannot help but crack a smile as I allow him to push me down and pummel my body with his soft fists. Children really are cute.

"Duchess-kun!" A slender hand yanks the kicking and punching boy from my body. "He's injured! You shouldn't be playing with him!"

"But he hit me first!" The Duchess protests, and I look up and gaze into the eyes of an enchantress.

Her warm brown eyes make me glow inside and her long wavy blue hair seems to move in slow motion as she walks, rippling and cascading down from her scalp like a sapphire waterfall. Her body is slender and delicate- like a flower, and her skin is as pale as snow yet glowing with allure… Her beauty rivals the Mad Hatter's and the Cheshire Cat's, and I find that I prefer this girl over the cold yet enchanting bodies of the female Agents. She makes me feel wanted, unlike the cold gazes of the raven and orange-haired agents that seem to encase my heart in a cast of cold.

"Beautiful…" I sigh and the blue-haired girl blushes a deep red.

"Th-thank you," she stammers, but the Duchess, thinking that the compliment was directed to him, gags with disgust.

"Eew! What are you, gay?"

The girl smiles, obviously embarrassed by the Duchess' behavior. "Hello, Alice. I'm the Duchess' Cook, and this is the Duchess."

I blink. "You know my name?"

"Everyone does!" the Duchess says, "You're famous after you killed Zoro! Or… Vivi, what's that word that means famous in a bad way?"

"Infamous," The girl informs him, and he slaps his forehead with frustration.

"Of course! I should've known!"

I stare at the duo, trying to work my way around this entire absurd thing. "Excuse me," I say, and the two of them whip their heads around to look at me. "What is this?" I ask, for surely one of them will answer my questions. Or so I think.

"What is what?" The Duchess says back. "There are a lot of what's, you know."

The Cook frowns and shushes the boy. "Don't talk nonsense, Duchess. Your body may still be a kid's, but that doesn't mean you have to act like one,"

"Hmph!"

"Now, don't 'hmph' me, young man."

"Young man?! Vivi, that's not fair! I am twice the age you are! You just contradicted yourself!"

"Now, now."

I cough to remind them of my existence, and the Duchess' Cook blinks at me for a moment before shaking her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Alice," she says while the Duchess glares at me for interrupting their squabble. "we got a bit off subject. Now what is it you mean by 'what is this'?"

"I'm not sure" I say back and the Duchess groans.

"Oh great. We've got another nutter."

I continue on, completely ignoring the brat's remark. "What I meant is, the White Rabbit said that the Duchess was waiting for me, so I suppose you've got something to tell me," I look eagerly at the blue-haired girl.

She chuckles at my eagerness, "Oh yes, we do. It's going to be a lesson. But," she glances at the Duchess, who's lounging on a sofa, picking his nose. "It won't be with me. You'll be talking to the Duchess."

"What?!" I sit up immediately and stare. "Him?!"

"Yes, him," the Cook says. "The Duchess has been around for ages. If you have any questions, just ask him."

"I'm getting a life lesson from some shitty fourteen year-old?"

"Pretty much." The Cook turns away before I can protest even more and disappears into the kitchen, leaving me alone with the Duchess (who was still picking his nose).

We sit in silence for a moment, and finally the Duchess speaks up. "I wanna go for a walk."

"Okay," I say before it registers, and by the time I react the Duchess has opened a window and jumped out. He disappears into the garden and for a moment I just sit there, staring like an idiot at the place where he vanished. He returns after a while and glares at me, gesturing his arms before turning tail and vanishing again.

_Sanji, _I think as I jump through the window and follow. _You could not get any damn fucking slower._

* * *

I find him laying in the middle of a field of violets, on his back and staring up at the sky. "Good," The Duchess says. "you're here."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I say drily as I sit down next to him and he laughs. He falls silent after a while and both of us just stare at the sky.

The light blue hue of the sky somehow manages to soothe me and I light a cigarette and place it to my mouth, feeling a lot relaxed than I have ever been before.

"So tell me, Alice," The Duchess says and I look at him. Our eyes meet and I find that his golden eyes no longer have that mischievous glint to them- instead they are bright with wisdom. "What is it you want to know?"

I think back to my scattered thoughts about the White Rabbit and Wonderland, but the Duchess cuts across me before I can answer.

He looks at me with those deep, golden eyes and says, "Why are you fighting?"

I blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"I said, why are you fighting?"

"Uh, because…" I trail off and realize that I actually don't have a specific answer. "I suppose it's because…" I give up and shrug.

The Duchess sighs. "I thought so. Let me phrase it this way. Why are you for Wonderland?"

Well that's easy to say. "Because I trained for it!"

"Is that all?" The Duchess sits up and plucks a petal from a violet. He places it in his mouth and chews noisily before swallowing.

"Y…." Suddenly the world zooms out of focus and I hear this voice saying, "because I am loyal to Wonderland." I realize I'm the one speaking, though my mouth is moving on its own.

"Really?"

"Yes," the world zooms back into focus and I shake my head. "W-what the fuck just happened?"

"The drug," says the Duchess like it was no biggie. "The White Rabbit injected you with a drug of obedience."

"Like he-!" I break off as a picture appears in my mind without warning. The Jabberwocky is kneeling on the grassy ground and cradling the limp Caterpillar. He's glaring at the camera, as if blaming the camera for hurting the doctor.

The picture acts as a trigger and suddenly I have all these pictures rushing into my head. The boy with the straw hat, the mushroom forest, a laboratory, the Looking-Glass counterpart of the Jabberwocky, the smoking barrel of the Vorpal Sword… It's all coming back to me-the meeting of the Jabberwocky, the Queen of Hearts, and the mushrooms… I gasp as all of these feelings of hate, hurt pain and guilt come rushing back into me and I can only do so much as to jerk myself back to reality.

I pant and clutch my head, trying to force all of the images from my mind. I realize that I'm sweating and I look at the Duchess, who doesn't seem to be alarmed at the state I'm in.

"What did you do to me?" I demand, though my voice trembles and I have trouble breathing.

"Nothing," he says. "That is reality."

"So I really did shoot the Caterpillar…" I say. "And the laboratory…"

"Really did have human experiments in it," the Duchess finishes for me. "The drug erases your memories of when you were under the influence of it, and traps you in euphoria when you recover from it. These flowers contain the antidote for it and so does that mushroom in your pocket."

I slowly pull out the green fungi and turn it over in my hands, treasuring the last gift from the Caterpillar.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because," The Duchess says, and I catch hear regret in his voice. "I helped the White Rabbit to make it. It is a horrible thing. It dulls your feelings so that you become cold and unfeeling, and it temporarily takes away your free will so that you listen only to the White Rabbit. It attacks the nerves of the brain and poisons the blood system. You don't die from it, at least that I managed to ensure, and eventually your body gets used to it. But it's kind of like meth and cocaine in a way. You start needing it to null your pain and feelings, and the more you take, the more painful the wounds you get will be. Withdrawal causes hallucinations and death."

I stare at him, too shocked to say anything.

The Duchess shakes his head sadly. "I didn't want to make it, but the White Rabbit saved Luffy, so I was in his debt. However," he added, "the drug takes away your pain and suffering. So Alice, why are you fighting for an organization that uses drugged agents?"

"…I don't know…"

"But the Order of Hearts isn't that good either. The agents have their own free will, but if they betray their organization, they are hunted down, captured and tortured. That's why I chose neutrality. The good and the bad are both horrible sides to take."

I don't say anything. Have I really been on the wrong side all this time?

"Let me tell you one more thing, Alice." The Duchess says. "I know that everyone thinks Luffy is the one who started the war and they were kinda true. But they didn't say why. Ace and I were the only ones there to actually see it happen." He pauses for a moment. "And you know what, Alice?"

I keep silent even though I know what he is going to say next.

"Luffy only declared war because Law slaughtered every single person in his family."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Weren't expecting that, were you? XD Details coming in the next chapter! Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	7. Alice and the Duchess Part 2

**Sorry about the previous chapter. I don't like leaving off with cliffhangers. Oh well. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! (OMG I LUV U GAIZ SO MUCH- UR REVIEWS R MAKING ME BLUSH)**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

This went against everything I had been taught. The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire had trained me back when I was still a new recruit. The Mad Hatter was in charge of my history lessons (yes, I took history lessons, though it was mostly because I wanted to see more of them). The Mad hatter had taught me that the Queen of Hearts had started the War between Wonderland and the Order of Hearts because he disagreed with the White Rabbit's belief that the broken world needed a cold and strict monarchy in order for it to survive.

But the White Rabbit murdering the Queen's family… Did this mean I had been fighting on the wrong side this entire time? So what have I been fighting for this entire time? I was working for a villain who had slaughtered, maimed, poisoned and tortured his way to the very top, and was now training innocent, clueless people to become as heartless and cruel as he was…

"But…" I stammer, desperate to find a reason to prove that the Duchess is lying. "You're the Queen's brother! The White Rabbit didn't kill you! So… You're probably just lying, right? There's no way that…" I lose my confidence as I realize that my suspicions were true about the White Rabbit. "You could…"

"We're not blood brothers," The Duchess says. "Ace and I were abandoned by our parents, and we lived, fought and played together until we were ten. Then we met Luffy, who snuck out of his family's house every day to come and follow us on whatever it was we were doing. We tried getting rid of him but he stuck like tape. He eventually left his family, deciding that the life of loners and rogues was his life and joined us. We grew so close that we swore an oath to become brothers and protect one another forever."

"SHUT UP!" I feel hollow and I clamp my hands over my ears, trying to shut out the pain of the truth. I won't accept this! I never will! I assassinated all those people for the good of Wonderland, not for a psychopathic, sociopathic murderer! It was all for the good of the world… Those people needed to die…

There's a sudden, loud piercing noise that fills my head, drowning out everything else. My brain feels like it's swelling inside my skull and it hurts so much and I vaguely hear the Duchess yelling:

"It's the drug! It's reacting to your negative emotions! Block it out! Don't let it-"

"STOP!" I crumple, clutching my head and I'm screaming, trying to forget all about the pain and the truth and everything and it's almost relieving when I feel the world dim as the drug takes over.

Immediately, the pain stops-though there's still an odd ringing in my ears, and I exhale, managing to sit up.

"You're lying," I say.

The Duchess meets my gaze. "No, I'm not. I'm not trying to turn you against Wonderland. It's just, the truth. Some people are okay with it, some people not. It is just, merely, the truth. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to."

"Lies!" I don't realize it, but _The Vorpal Sword_ is already in my hand, loaded and pointing at the Duchess. "You're lying!"

The boy eyes the gun. "No, I'm not."

"Shut UP!" The gun goes off and he leaps to his feet, avoiding the bullet. He pulls a metal pole from his back and points it at me, grinning. "Come on and I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth!"

I watch from the darkness of my mind, distraught and confused as my drugged body takes a step forwards and fires shots at the Duchess. The boy deflects some of them before blurring and disappearing. Then there's a large weight that lands on my back, pushing me downwards and pressing my face down into the ground.

The sudden jolt and impact knocks me back to my senses and the Duchess crows triumphantly from his position on my back.

"The almighty Sabo has conquered the monster Alice!"

I can't help but smile as I flip him over and kick him away as he throws himself at me again.

"Yield, thy fearful monster!"

I catch him as he overshoots a bit and fling him up into the air. As I catch him, I frown slightly as I notice that he is missing his right front tooth. Weird. In the pictures I've seen of the Duchess, he was missing his left tooth, not his right one. Unless…

"Ah," says the Duchess when he sees me looking. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"Duchess," I say. "Where's your counterpart?"

"Dead," he says.

"What?!"

"After the war started, both Law and Luffy wanted the original Sabo on their side, since he was a skilled strategist and an amazing fighter. The only person who could _barely _best him was Ace, and Ace went with Luffy. Naturally. Ace had always hated Law for being so cold and 'boring', as he put it, but I… I didn't want any of this to happen. I'm like the Caterpillar: I just wanted peace. But the original Sabo… he knew that if he chose a side, the opposition would hate him forever. He couldn't bear knowing that either way, he was going to lose his friends. It was painful, and horrible. He was torn in the middle."

"So what did he do?"

"He hung himself."

"And what about them?"

"Luffy and Ace were distraught. Law didn't care because he said that he had found better recruits. That really pissed both of them off, but they didn't want to fight anymore since it was because of the War that Sabo killed himself."

"So why are they still fighting?"

"Law wouldn't let them. He bombarded them day and night, killed all the innocent people who crossed his path-he did anything to get on their nerves…

"And then what?"

"And then Luffy snapped. The blood and gore and pain were too much for his poor mind. He was already unstable with the death of his family, but one time Law captured him as an experiment and killed people and made him watch, and then forced the weapons into his hand and used the Dodo's skills to manipulate the poor boy. It was an experiment to see if he could create an entirely different personality through mind torture and stress.

"And it was too much. Law kept Luffy as a hostage for over half a year, breaking into his mind every single day, and then Luffy snapped. His mind broke and a new personality emerged- one that was created by all the torturing and killing Luffy was made to do.

"The new Luffy was sadistic and cruel, cold and ruthless- Law had succeeded. The Queen of Hearts sealed away the painful memories and took control, leaving the King of Hearts to recover. And so Luffy broke out of his cell, massacred everyone present-save for the Dodo and Law, and when he strode out of the torture chamber, he swore to kill Law and win the war. He swore that he was going to kill every agent of Wonderland, and burn the organization to the ground."

"…"

"Luffy went back to Ace, and Ace was very happy to see him. But he knew something was wrong the moment Luffy walked through the door. His eyes, I remember him telling me. They were stained red with blood. His fists were dripping were the red liquid and he had a maniacal grin on his face. And Luffy was never the same since."

"The same?"

"Then they raided the castle Luffy was held captive, drove Law and the Dodo out, dumped the corpses onto the field of pikes that surrounded it and claimed it as their own. That is now the Headquarters of the Order of Hearts."

"…. I-I don't know what to say…." I quickly take out a cigarette as I feel the drug begin to push at my mind and light it, inhaling the nicotine to calm myself.

"Then don't. Just listen. Ace managed to contact the Red Queen- Luffy's old mentor and the reason why he has that small scar under his left eye, and the Red Queen brought a Looking Glass. Well, originally it was for Luffy, to revert him back to normal but Luffy refused to. Instead, it was used on my dead body, and here I am. But because Sabo was fourteen years old when he killed himself, I'm stuck in this state. Kinda sad, 'cause now I can't get chicks.

"Luffy learnt his lesson, and he allowed me to choose neutrality. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, in fact. Those… experiments…"

"Ah, right. The White Rabbit experiments on people. He wants more powerful recruits. Some people, like you or me, are just strong enough to avoid surgical altercation. Others aren't so lucky. Just think mutants.

"He spends years crafting the perfect nano-byte and plants it into the person's bloodstream, and it affects their cells, mutating and altering them so that the person is giving special abilities. Sometimes, when the nano-bytes have to alter the physical form, the patients are put into a long, plastic tube filled with the obedience drug that nulls the pain of altercation.

" Luffy and Ace were the first of his experiments, and Law spent more than two years crafting their nano-bytes. Ace has the ability to become and manipulate fire while Luffy can stretch and bend his body like rubber. Trust me, Alice, you don't want to have those nano-bytes. It's a horribly painful process.

"Ah, right, Alice. I haven't told you about why Law killed Luffy's family."

"….."

"I suppose you don't want to know, but I'll tell you anyway.

"Well, let's start with how we met Law.

"He was an outcast, like Ace and I, and one day while sneaking around in the city, we came across him. He was a thief like us, and a really good one too. This was before Luffy joined us, and he was the original third member. He left after a while, to set off on his own, and then Luffy came along.

"Now, a few years after that, Luffy had already left his family by then, Law came back. He had studied under Vegapunk, one of the greatest scientists of all time, and he got this idea where he could mutate your cells so they gave you special powers. Ace and Luffy loved, obviously, but I wasn't very sure.

"And you know, they undertook surgery, and it came out successful.

"It was a miracle. I didn't know how they survived. By the way Law talked, it sounded like it was just an idea he thought up and wanted to try out. I thought he was new to it, so I didn't like it. But the surgery went surprisingly well, and Luffy and Ace became the two of the first mutants. I didn't know why, and Law himself said this was his first time doing it, so it really was a miracle.

"I let it go, but I should've known from the start that Law was hiding something."

I feel my face go pale. "Oh, no…. He didn't…."

"He did.

"One day, Law invited us to spend the night at his house. He gave us a tour around his laboratory, showing us inventions and experiments. It was the most fun I'd had in ages, but then Luffy came across a small, locked room. Law changed character immediately, and he practically screamed at us to stay away.

"But we wanted to know. So at around 1:00 am, when Law was asleep, we crept down to the lab and opened the door.

"And we found bodies. Mutated bodies, failed experiments of Law. Law had tested the nano-bytes on other people before applying it to Ace and Luffy. If you think of it in another way, Law had tested it for years to perfect it for Ace and Luffy, but he had _murdered _innocent people.

"Luffy got really scared and Ace was furious. He stomped right up to Law and yelled at him. Law wouldn't confess, and Ace got really, really pissed.

"And then, with his new powers, Ace burned down the house and the laboratory, and the three of us escaped. We thought Law died, but then a few days later we saw him again. This time he ignored us, and the next day, we saw him again while sitting on one of the trees in the forest. He stopped in front of us, climbed up to the branch Luffy was on, and he whispered something to the poor boy. Luffy started shaking and screaming, and Law left.

"Luffy later told us that Law said he was going to kill his family.

"We rushed to his house, but it was too late. Law had done his work and was nowhere to be seen, and Luffy changed forever. He changed from happy-go-lucky to determined and wrathful. Luffy told us that Law wanted a full-out war, and he said Law was going to get it. Everyone listened to the apprentice of the greatest scientist ever, so they listened. The world was already pretty broken back then, so it took no biggie to control the forces. By the time Luffy and Ace formed the rebel group, Wonderland had already taken over half of the world, but they kept on fighting.

"And you know the rest, Alice."

"…" I let the Duchess go and sit down and bury my face in my hands. "I can't believe the White Rabbit…"

"I know," the Duchess says. "And I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Many Wonderland Agents know all of this, and they chose the escape way." He glanced at the green mushroom that was lying on the ground. "They swore loyalty to the White Rabbit and took the drug voluntarily- the question is, Alice, what will you choose?" He bends down and picks up the mushroom, handing it to me before walking away.

When he reaches the edge of the clearing, he pauses and looks back at me. "I'll be seeing you, Alice. And remember, it's your choice." He turns around and walks towards the small hut. I'm left alone, holding the green mushroom and pondering over the Duchess' words. I really did just get a life lesson from a fourteen year-old.

I look at the mushroom. I can either keep it and remain immune to the drug, or throw it away and become the White Rabbit's slave. But then again, the drug erases all memories of horror, pain or grief, and I don't want to go on living, knowing that my entire life has been a lie.

Then I turn and walk away, throwing the green mushroom over my shoulder as I trudge away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**Nothing much to say. Reviews please!**

**-Veratican Justice**


	8. A Mad Tea Party

**I've been waiting to write this part for so long! Robin was always my favorite character, and I hate how she only ranks 6th in terms of strength in the Straw Hats. I HATE IT SO MUCH JEEZUZ CHRIST. In my opinion, One Piece has always been a sexist manga, and so has every other manga. I mean, why can't Robin be the strongest after the Monster Trio?! She's cold, she's unnaturally intelligent, she's messed up... She's got every thing it takes to be a strong, ass-kicking female character! But noooo... Even in Robin's own arc (Enies Lobby,) she's crying and yelling and doesn't even get her own badass part like all the rest of the men in the series do. It's so annoying!**

**Are girls really that different compared to boys in Japan? :( Alright, enough diddle-daddling. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I leave the garden of the Duchess, taking out the notes of the White Rabbit. _All right, Sanji, _I think. _Now that you've thrown away the mushroom, no more disobeying orders. Get to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. No more distractions._

I unfold the crinkled piece of paper, and squint at it. Jeez, the White Rabbit should really take lessons on handwriting. Most of the words are just scribbles, and I spend over 5 minutes trying to decipher his handwriting. I frown. Even if I'm loyal to him, it doesn't mean I have to like the way he talks. Every damn fucking sentence screams "_I'm a smug leader, kick me in the face." _Way to treat your servants.

_Go to the Tumtum tree, _the notes say. _No, not the Tumtum Inn run by the Dormouse, idiot. _I feel a tinge of annoyance stir up inside me at the insult._ The real Tumtum tree. It's in the center of Wonderland. It's not far from my house-just a few minutes walk. You'll find the Cheshire Cat waiting for you there. She'll direct you to the Mad Hatter, who will be either at her own house hosting a tea party, or at the March Hare's, attending his party. She will have the information for your next mission. Stay away from the Dormouse, though. If you wake him you might be burnt to crisp. Speaking of burn, burn this note. I don't know if you'll accidentally drop it into a Heart Agent's hand, right?_

I crinkle the paper and take out my lighter. I lit the paper and throw it into the wind. The wind sweeps the paper away, and only in seconds the flame consumes it and it disintegrates. I feel my hands twitching with anger. _Who does that bastard think I am? I wasn't born yesterday, goddamnit!_

"Anyways," I mutter, looking around. All I see right now is just grass, grass, grass. Well, behind me is the field of violets, but that's where I came from. "Where the hell am I?"

Maybe I could go back to the Duchess's house and ask for directions. No. He would just laugh and I'll humiliate myself in front of the Cook. I pick a direction- east, and begin walking towards it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I wasn't expecting it, so you can't blame me for jumping three feet. I whirl around in alarm, my hand already going to my gun pocket. "Who is it?"

In front of me stands a tall, red-haired man. He has three jagged scars over his left eye, and a long, black cloak wrapped around his body. From the way his coat hangs limply on his right shoulder, he's missing his left arm. He laughs at my expression and holds his right hand up. "Alright, alright. I surrender."

I feel my face burning up. "Are you _mocking _me?"

"Haha, no, of course not!" He says, and sits down on the grassy field and pulls out a bottle of sake. "Want some?"

"No." I say, pointing the Vorpal Sword at him. "Who are you?"

His green eyes glint, and his hand blurs. The next thing I know, the Vorpal Sword is flying out of my hand and the man is sheathing a long, gleaming sword. "Don't point those things at me," he says. "I never liked guns. They're too… explosive, you know?"

"Who are you?"

He brushes the scarlet hair out of his eyes, uncorks the bottle and takes a sip from it. "The Red Queen. Pleasure to meet you, Alice of Wonderland."

"What?!"

He looks at me, startled. "What?"

"What?"

"What?" We share eye contact, and he bursts out laughing. "Just kidding you, Alice! Jeez, you really need to have a change in expression! You're just like Zoro!"

"The Jabberwocky?"

"Who else?" The Red Queen says, and I feel stupid. "Of course it's the Jabberwocky! Don't really get why Luffy named him that, though." He puts the bottle away and stands up, offering his hand to me. When I hesitate, he sighs. "I'm not going to fight you, Alice. I'm just here, visiting from the Looking-Glass Lands, and also to bring the Jabberwocky back to life. I'm just heading back there right now."

I take his hand and shake it. His palm is rough and scarred, from battles and laboring, yet there's a warm feeling in it that I have never felt before. I feel that this man is someone I can trust. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to give you this," he says, and reaches into his cloak. "Ah, wait a moment while I try to find it." He rummages around. "Ah, here we go!" He pulls a small, framed Looking-Glass from inside. "This is yours now!" He hands it to me, and I look at it in confusion.

"I thought you had the only Looking-Glass in the world!"

"Did the White Rabbit tell you that?"

"…Yes."

"Well he's kinda true. There are different Looking Glasses. The most common is a portal one. It leads to the Looking-Glass Lands or just proves as a shortcut. I'm the only one in the world who has a Resurrection Looking-Glass, which allows me to bring the Looking Glass counterpart to the Real World. Anyways," he shoves the mirror back at me when I try to hand it back to him. "I see you've talked to Sabo. Even if you've chosen loyalty to the White Rabbit, that doesn't mean you don't need advice. If you have any questions, just come and visit me." He turns and walks away.

Then he pauses. "Oh, the Tumtum Tree's in that direction, by the way." He points north.

"Shut up! I knew that!"

* * *

"Oh, you're here. Finally," The Cheshire Cat rolls her eyes from where she's laying on the branch of the Tumtum Tree. "Do you know how long I had to wait here?" She has changed clothes from last time, now sporting an orange vest with a white bow tied above her cleavage, a black leather belt and a matching laced orange skirt.

I bow. "My apologies, Lady Cheshire. I was… delayed on the way here."

She sighs. "Whatever." She points east, "the March Hare's house is over there, aannnddd-" she stretches the _and _while pointing opposite. "that's the Mad Hatter's house. Choose your path wisely." She leans down towards me. "The Mad Hatter's house is rigged with traps, so be careful," She waves at me. "Well, don't dally too long. The Hatter doesn't like it when you're late." She smiles and swings herself off the branch. "So I guess I'll be going now," she steps behind the tree and disappears.

I look cautiously towards the Mad Hatter's house. No, I certainly would not like being burnt to crisp with a hidden flamethrower or pierced full of holes by spikes in the ground. I choose to go visit the March Hare first (naturally,) and then take my chances with the Mad Hatter's house.

* * *

Fortunately, the Mad Hatter is over at the March Hare's place, and I find her sitting at a long table with the March Hare and the Dormouse by her side. She catches my eye and waves.

"Ah, Alice-san," she says. "I've been expecting you! Come, grab a seat!"

Suddenly, my white suit jacket comes flying off my body and hangs itself on a branch of a peppermint tree. An unseen force pushes me forward and it escorts me all the way around the table and plops me down next to the Dormouse, who is sleeping with his face in his bowl of jam and crackers.

His spiky black hair sticks out from the bowl, an orange cowboy hat sitting on the back of his head. Two small mouse ears stick out from underneath his messy hair, occasionally twitching whenever the Mad Hatter raises her voice or the March Hare drops a piece of tableware. He's half naked, with the letters ASCE tattooed on his left arm. He makes no move when I prod him with a fork, but the moment the metal touches his skin, it heats up at an alarming speed and I drop it with a cry before it manages to burn me. The Dormouse, however, does not react. His snores are barely audible over the exited chatter of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare.

The March Hare is a tall, athletic man with piercing gold eyes and a pale skin. It seems that every single feature of this man is sharp. His face is small, with hollow cheeks and high cheekbones, a pointed nose and a small goatee and moustache. He seems to be glaring whenever he looks at me, and his mouth seems to be always set in a frown, though he helps himself to the tea and biscuits nevertheless, and converses enthusiastically with the Mad Hatter. A huge, Victorian-styled hat sits on top of his combed back brown hair, the two feathers entwining around each other to form two long, fluffy ears. Like the White Rabbit, I smirk, but immediately turn the other way when the March Hare looks at me. I cross my fingers, hoping that he didn't see the way I looked at his hat, and he looks away and continues buttering his toast with a small knife that's attached to a piece of string.

The Mad Hatter has changed out of her 'mission' uniform and into her casual wear, which is much more colorful and frilly. Her sleek, black hair has been combed to curl over her right shoulder, and her trademark top hat is cocked to a side, its ribbons dangling from her head. Her black jacket has been replaced with a purple one with shorter sleeves. Her white tie has been replaced with a frilled and laced green scarf, though she still wears the same black gloves from earlier. She wears a black vest underneath the jacket, and a striped pink blouse underneath. She still wears her laced black skirt and her red boots, and she smiles when she catches me staring at her.

I look away, blushing, and she laughs.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alice-san," she says, "or scared, at that matter. I'm calm now. What is the matter?"

"Uh…." I try to stammer a reply, my face burning up. I had just been staring at the Mad Hatter for over 2 minutes, of course. "Bright colors don't suit you…?"

"True," the March Hare speaks, and I'm not surprised to hear that tone of boredom in his voice. "I've been telling you that all this time, Hatter."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, be quiet, March Hare. Here, have some more jam." The jar of blueberry jam picks itself up and hurtles towards the March Hare. Before it hits, however, the March Hare deflects it with a swing of his butter knife, and the jar goes spinning towards me.

I yelp and immediately pick up a jug of milk to shield myself with. The jar and jug shatter on contact and I'm sprayed with the disgusting mixture of blueberry milk jelly. Before the mixture hits me, however, it splits apart and goes flying off in other directions.

I look up to see the March Hare standing, one foot on the table, swinging this _gigantic fucking sword _around, deflecting the plates that the Hatter chucks at him. He doesn't seem to listen when I try to thank him, and before I can yell over the Hatter's laughing and the sound of clattering and breaking of plates, he smiles darkly and directs a huge plate of pie towards me.

I duck quickly and the pie goes flying over my head.

"Now you're getting it, Alice-san!" The Mad Hatter laughs and with a gesture, all of the plates and teacups rise up and throw themselves at me. With a shiver, I realize that the plates did not rise up themselves- hands had sprouted from the table and picked up the porcelain and silverware and then had chucked them at me.

Quickly, I pull out the _Vorpal Sword _and aim at the pastries, obliterating anything that comes near my last white suit. (The previous ones were sadly ruined with my blood from the fight with the Jabberwocky and the water from the Wonderland Entrance.)

"Dormouse!" The March Hare says, still swinging his gigantic sword. Which, now that I can look at it closely without being scared of getting cut, resembles a gigantic cross. It's pretty amazing how he can swing that fucking thing around without breaking a sweat. "Wake up!"

One of the Hatter's hands sprouts from underneath a cherry cream cake and lifts the platter upwards, and like pitching a baseball, throws it at the March Hare. The March Hare swings his sword like a baseball bat and hits the cake with the dull edge of the sword, sending it flying into the Dormouse.

I turn away as the cake comes in contact with the Dormouse and grin at the sound of the Dormouse yelling in surprise.

He rises up from his sofa, blinking frosting out of his eyes and trying to wipe the cream off of his freckled face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were missing out," says the Mad Hatter.

"But th-!" The Dormouse breaks off as his tongue darts out, licking the cream on his face. "Mmm… Cherry."

"There's more where that came from," The Hatter plops down on a sofa and all of the plates rearrange themselves, and a few more hands appear, carrying more pastries while others sweep the remains of the food fight away. "Alice, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," I say, and immediately a hand lifts the teapot up, pours me a cup of tea.

"On your face?!" The Dormouse leans over and slaps the bottom of the teacup just as I lift it up to take a sip, and the brown water splashes all over my face. He and the Hatter roar with laughter, and even the March Hare manages a small, smug grin.

I see red as I wipe the tea off using a napkin. I grin as I pull out my gun. "Oh, it is _on._"

He points a finger at me, and for a moment I think I see it flicker and dance like fire. "Bring it."

As I'm about to leap over the table, a few dozen hands sprout from almost everywhere, stopping me in my tracks and restraining the Dormouse.

"No fair, Hatter!" The Dormouse yells angrily. "How come you and Hare get to do whatever it is you want to do, and I don't?!"

"Because we're Elite Agents, and you're not," says the Mad Hatter, and before the Dormouse could protest, he's pushed back into his chair and a cup of tea is forced into his hands. He scowls and adds two lumps of sugar to the cup.

For a few minutes, we just sit there, the Hatter dipping a sugar cookie into her tea, the March Hare buttering himself another toast, the Dormouse sitting limply in his chair, his mouth wide open (it takes me a moment to realise that he's fallen asleep again,) and me, trying to figure out whether or not this is a good time to ask about the mission.

"March Hare," says the Mad Hatter in dismay, breaking the silence, as she reaches for the butter. "You put the bread-knife in the butter."

"We ran out of knives," says the March Hare with a shrug. "and I'm not letting you use _my _knife."

"It was perfectly good butter," The Mad Hatter says, and I hear that dangerous tone in her voice. "I bought it from the Walrus himself. He makes them with the best Oyster's Oil, you know."

_Oyster's Oil?_ I return the buttered toast the March Hare offered me, feeling quite queasy.

Another shrug from the March Hare. "I didn't know where to put it."

The Mad Hatter sighs, "It was perfectly good butter," she says one last time before falling silent again.

"So…." I say, "what now?"

"I don't know!" The Mad Hatter exclaims suddenly and kicks her legs up in the air (I barely manage to hold in a nosebleed when I catch sight of her frilled underwear,) and laughs. "I suppose we could have you tell a story!"

"Me?!" I say with disbelief, also partially amazed at how quickly the subject changed. "I don't know any stories! Apart from poems, if that's what you mean."

"Poems are boring." The March Hare says.

"He's right!" The Hatter says, and she blinks at her plate, which is covered with crumbs and jam smears. "My plate's dirty. Let's switch."

Simultaneously, she and the March Hare stand up and move one seat to the right. I follow their example, dragging the sleeping Dormouse along with me. I make a face when I sit in front of the Dormouse's plate, which is covered by drool and pieces of hair. Using two fingers and careful not to touch any of his saliva, I push the plate away from me and towards the center of the table.

"This is a really mad tea party," I say as I pick up a piece of buttered toast. But the moment my fingers touch it, a long, dark slender body, complete with an antennae and six legs and a sugar cube for a head (-wait, what?!), wriggles out from underneath it. "Argh!" I leap back immediately as the insect-creature-centipede-ish thing shakes itself for a moment, and takes flight, using two pieces of toast as its wings. Almost like its flight was a cue, the rest of the buttered toast follows, flapping their toast wings and disappearing into the midst.

"W-what the fuck is that?" I stammer.

"That's the Butter-and-Toast-Fly," the March Hare says nonchalantly as he takes another sip from his cup of tea. "It's the result from the mating of a boring old butterfly and the delightful buttered toast. Courtesy of the White Rabbit, of course."

"How do you even mate with a-"

"Don't even bother asking," the Dormouse cuts across me with a yawn before slumping downwards again.

"They're really good for snacks too!" The Mad Hatter holds out a hand and a small Butter-and-Toast-Fly flutters towards her and perches on top of her index finger. She leans forward and bites its sugar cube head off in one go, and a thick, gooey substance drips from the neck. "See? Caramel filling!" She pours the rest of the caramel into her tea and finishes off the rest of the Butter-and-Toast-Fly. "Most of them come here to feast- the scent of sweet milk attracts them."

"Sweet milk?"

"Milk and sugar." The Hatter stirs her tea before dumping it on the Dormouse's hair and pouring herself another. "That's what we call it here."

"... Why not just 'milk and sugar'?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

The Mad Hatter laughs and claps her hands. "I'm so proud of you, Alice-san! You're going mad!"

"... I don't necessarily take that as a good thing..."

"Shortbread?" The March Hare asks suddenly, handing me a small, beautifully decorated cookie.

I take a bite out of it and find this cool, refreshing feeling rush through my body, filling it with a sense of relaxation and well-being, washing away all of my worries and negative feelings. "What's in this?"

"_Sa Pagtuman Medicamento_," The Mad Hatter says. "it's a special ingredient added by the White Rabbit." She swipes one from the basket and pops it into her mouth. "They're good, aren't they?"

Something clicks in my mind- a picture of the Caterpillar, burying his nose into my trouser leg and murmuring the exact same words the Hatter said. _Sa Pagtuman Medicamento_- the Drug of obedience. I hesitate with my next bite, wondering if I should throw it away. The moment this thought crosses my mind, however, my heart feels like it's being split into a million pieces, and I hear the Duchess' voice echoing in my mind.

_"Luffy only declared war because Law slaughtered every single person in his family."_

My ears feel like they're about to explode and I shake my head, trying to drive out all the horrible feelings churning up inside of me. I think back to my decision. I chose loyalty over Wonderland. My life was not a lie, and the White Rabbit did not commit any murders for stupid reasons. I almost envy the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, who have no doubt chosen the drug instead of the truth and have forgotten everything that they have heard badly about the White Rabbit. I want to be like them, not having to have a single care in the world. I pop the cookie in my mouth and immediately the pain ceases.

"Alright," The Mad Hatter says, and I know that she has switched back to her normal, calm and sensible self. The part of her that I have fell in love with. "Let's get down to work."

"Work?" I echo.

"Yes," The Mad Hatter's cold blue eyes pierce mine. "Your mission. I have the complete directions for the mission the White Rabbit has assigned you."

I hold her gaze, something I have almost never been able to do before in our training sessions. "I'm ready, Hatter-swan."

The Dormouse snorts in his sleep. "Hatter-swan…"

I frown at him. "Shut up!"

He doesn't seem to hear me and shifts his position so that it is now his ear that is against the plate, not his face. His mouth opens and he gives out a long, deep snore.

"Your mission, if you choose to accept it," the Hatter begins and laughs. "I love that phrase!"

"Hatter," says the March Hare, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Right, sorry, March Hare. Alice,"

"Yes?"

"Your new mission is-" her eyes become alight with something I have never seen before- something dark, cruel and sadistic.

I shift nervously in my seat.

"-to infiltrate the Order of Hearts and destroy it, along with yourself. The Gryphon," she continues as I sit there in silence, "will provide you with the twin bombs Tweedledum and Tweedledee to blow up the organization."

"This is the most honored mission any Wonderland Agent could have." The March Hare adds, and I notice that his eyes have reflected the dark look in the Mad Hatter's. "The White Rabbit chose you to complete this mission because you are the only one who managed to kill the Jabberwocky ."

"Please," a cruel and disturbing smile spreads across the Mad Hatter's face as she holds out a sheet of instructions. "Blow up the Order of Hearts. For Wonderland."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**What can I say about the OOCness of Robin? She's the Mad Hatter. (Hint: the _Mad_ Hatter) And you've got the March Hare. Has anyone figured out who he is yet? XD It's probably going to destroy your mind.**

**The March Hare is... (*Dun Dun Dun Dunnnn...*) DRACULE MIHAWK! 'Cause I really had no freaking idea who the March Hare should be, so I just picked out the first character that came into mind. The March Hare is just practically a more relaxed Mihawk. (And if you're going to ask why he didn't go to kill the Jabberwocky, it was 'cause he was hosting the annual tea celebration with the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse.)**

**And the Dormouse is Ace. You probably all already guessed that. And I'm not commenting on the ending. What happens next is for me to know and you to find out. (But not before waiting for around a week XD) Reviews greatly appreciated! Ciao! Oh, wait. That's hello.**

**-Veratican Justice**


	9. The Grinning Cat

**Missed me? I'm so sorry I left you guys off with a cliffhanger.. :/ But I had a lot to catch up on schoolwork and fine! I admit I took the first three weeks off but I spent one week dedicated to writing this story. I hope you're happy. Enjoy!**

**Commencing: Fanfiction: Wonderland: Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The moment those words leave the Hatter's mouth, I know that I can't refuse. I've sworn loyalty to the White Rabbit, and I have no intention on backing off. Of course, it might be because of the drug that I'm doing this, but this is a chance I've been waiting for my entire life. I had been trained to fight and slaughter for Wonderland, and I am willing to die for it.

"Yes," I say immediately, and the Mad Hatter claps her hands.

"Perfect," she says and the serious mood is gone. She waves the sheet of paper in front of me. "These are the instructions on how to find the Gryphon. Don't worry," she says with a wink, "The instructions are a lot more clearer than the White Rabbit's. The Cheshire Cat will bring you into the Order of Hearts, and then you'll be on your own from then." Her gaze hardens again as I take the sheet of paper. "Do _not _fail us."

"I won't," I promise, and slip the instructions into my suit pocket. I stand up, brushing some cookie crumbs off. "I'll be taking my leave then,"

"Alright," The Mad Hatter says, moving from her seat. For a moment I think that she's going to send me off, but no such luck. She stops at the Dormouse, takes a teapot, opens the cap, and tries to stuff the Dormouse in.

He yells at the contact of boiling hot water and jerks upwards, breaking free of the Mad Hatter's grip and falling backwards in his chair. "What was that for, Hatter?!"

"It wasn't very nice of you to ignore Alice when he's about to leave." The Hatter says. "Alice-san, I wish you the best of luck." She gives me a smile that melts my heart into a happy little puddle.

"Oh, you told him already?" The Dormouse blinks. "Alright then. Good luck, Alice."

"Thanks," I say, and bow to the Mad Hatter. "Hatter-swan," I then turn and walk away while the Dormouse yells angrily after me:

"What about the March Hare and I?!"

* * *

As I'm about to step onto the dirt path, someone grips my shoulder. I turn around to see the Cheshire Cat, her gleaming orange eyes dark and serious. "Wait," she says.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare rise from their seats, while the Dormouse stays in his chair, waiting to here what the Cheshire Cat has to say.

"What are you doing, Nami-san?" The Mad Hatter asks.

"You're not supposed to be here," the March Hare says, advancing towards the Cheshire Cat.

"I know," The Cheshire Cat puts a protective hand in front of me while she draws three metal sticks from her belt. With one whirl, they clack together to make a long pole. She points it at the Mad Hatter, who cocks an eyebrow.

"Nami-san, are you _threatening _me?"

"I guess so, Robin," The Cheshire Cat says. "Unless you abort the mission,"

"You know very well we can't allow that," The Mad Hatter steps forward and the Cheshire Cat grips my hand. "The White Rabbit's orders are absolute."

"So you're just going to let Sanji die!" Her grip tightens on my hand. "I can't allow that! I _won't _allow it! To see my own student blow himself up because of some stupid bastard's childhood problems! Do you know how crazy that is?"

The March Hare's eyes narrow. "I thought you were loyal to Wonderland."

"I am!" The Cheshire Cat says. "But I'm not loyal enough to let Law kill off Alice for his own needs."

"The moment Alice-san joined Wonderland, he swore to do anything for the good of Wonderland. That includes dying." The Mad Hatter takes another step towards her and the Cheshire Cat points the pole at her face.

"You'll be killing innocent people," she counters. "People who have not committed a single crime will be killed!"

"If they are part of the Order of Hearts, they are not innocent," snarls the March Hare.

"I won't allow it," says the Cheshire Cat firmly. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Oh, really?" The Mad Hatter grabs the end of the pole and jerks it, pulling the Cheshire Cat forward. Their faces are inches away, and the Mad Hatter smiles. "What are you going to do, Cheshire Cat? Fight us? You were never the strongest, and never will be. Intelligence is useless in a battle if you're too weak to fight."

"Oh, really?" The Cheshire Cat yanks the pole out of the Hatter's grip and levels it to her face. "Let's see how you do with this!" Her grip tightens and the end of the hollow metal pole sparks, and a huge blast of lightening hurtles out of the end of the pole and consumes the Hatter.

"HATTER!" The March Hare and Dormouse cry out in unison, and I'm too shocked to move. It happens so quickly; none of us even register it when the raven-haired Hatter disintegrates. The Cheshire Cat stares at the place the Mad Hatter stood, the former agent now a pile of dust.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," she says, and grabs my hand. "Please, Alice," she stares into my eyes. "Don't sacrifice yourself for Law. I know you met with the Duchess. I know you don't want to accept the truth, but are you really better off as a mindless slave?"

I don't say anything, though I do see sense. She begins to lead me away, when a jeering cackle stops us in our tracks. It comes from above, and I am nearly relieved to see the Mad Hatter sitting on a branch of a peppermint tree.

A huge, maniacal smile distorts her features and the Hatter hops down in front of the Cheshire Cat, blocking our way. "Did you really think it was that _easy_?" She steps closer to her, brushing the orange-haired girl's cheek with a gloved finger.

The Cheshire Cat flinches and jerks back, and the Mad Hatter laughs and swings an upper cut that knocks the Cheshire Cat off of her feet. "What's the matter?" As the Cheshire Cat reaches for her lightening pole the Hatter stomps on her hand and she cries out. "Get up, get up! I still want to play!" The Cheshire Cat manages to stand and she throws a punch, but the Mad Hatter catches it easily and tightens her grip.

I can hear the bones snap in the Cheshire Cat's hand, though she bites down on her lip and doesn't cry out.

The Mad Hatter grabs the girl by the collar and kneeds her in her stomach. The Cheshire Cat gasps and the Hatter grabs her wrist and throws her over her shoulder, slamming her on the ground.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The Mad Hatter laughs and kicks the Cheshire Cat in the ribs as she's trying to get up. "Come now, Alice. Let's see what you have to say."

I'm already thinking back on my choice to take up the mission. Perhaps it was just the drug messing with my mind. Yeah, probably was the drug. If the Cheshire Cat is willing to go so far as to stand up against her superior to prevent this, then I'm standing with her. I walk over to the Cheshire Cat, who is having trouble getting up, and hold out my hand.

She manages a smile and takes it, and I help her up to the feet. We turn around to face the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, who are staring at me in shock.

"Alice," says the March Hare, reaching for the giant sword clasped onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what's right," I growl and I pull the _Vorpal Sword _out of my gun pocket and start firing.

The Mad Hatter disappears with a puff of petals the moment the bullets hit her, and reappears again from behind the tree. "Naughty, naughty little Alice," she says and waves her hand. A slender, gloved hand sprouts from my pocket, grabs the gun and flings it towards the March Hare. He sheathes his sword (which he had been using to block the bullets with,) and catches it before pointing it at us.

"That's my gun," I say, backing away slowly with the Cheshire Cat.

"Finders keepers," says the March Hare.

"We'll see about that," I say, and I let go of the Cheshire Cat's hand. I place my left foot in front of my right, making sure that most of my body weight is on my right foot, and begin spinning. Gradually, I pick up the speed and I feel the familiar heat of friction rising into my leg. When I stop, my leg is on fire and I charge at the Mad Hatter.

She ducks underneath a kick and tries to counter with a roundhouse kick, but I match her and our legs meet. She cries out when the fire burns her, and I leap back instinctively. Of course, I can't hurt ladies. At least, not that much. I redirect my assault on the March Hare, who welcomes me with a small grin and pulls his sword from behind his back. He defends when I attack, and I block when he slashes. As much to my annoyance, we're evenly matched. I think that he's just playing with me, though, as he doesn't really seem to be focused on the battle.

"He's playing with you," the Dormouse speaks up as I flip backwards to avoid a slash that misses me by a centimeter. Damn it, I forgot all about him. Three on one? Not fair at all.

I brace myself for the Dormouse, but instead he rises up in the air, his feet replaced by flames that propel him upwards and tongue of fire flickering around his body. He holds out his hands and they swirl and light up, turning into huge fireballs. He points both hands at the March Hare and the flames shoot towards the man.

The March Hare whirls his sword so fast and creates a large gust that sways the trees. The flames extinguish before they even make it to the ground.

The Dormouse winks at me with a mischievous grin on his face. "Betcha can't beat that!"

"Oh, I can," I say. It's risky, but I have to try it. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare will kill us for disobeying the White Rabbit. I take a deep breath, remembering all the things that the Cheshire Cat told me.

Perhaps it was passed down from my family, or something, but since I was small, I couldn't be harmed by fire. Oddly enough, my hair wasn't either. It was like someone had sprayed some 'permanent anti-flammable' spray on me when I was a baby. Probably just a nano-byte, really. It was quite cool, actually, because during the school Talent Shows I would light myself on fire and listen to the students laugh and the teachers scream. Any other way, this ability is still with me, even after 20 years.

I take out my lighter and light it, and hold it close to my sleeve. (The Cheshire Cat had my suits made especially so that they wouldn't burn when in contact with fire.) The sleeve catches fire and I watch as the blaze travels upwards. Like usual, I feel nothing.

The Dormouse whistles as the flames engulf me completely. "Not bad, Alice!"

I grin and shrug, before turning back to the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

"Alice, Alice, Alice…" The Mad Hatter shakes her head, smiling. "You shouldn't risk so much just for some traitors. I told you before, lighting yourself on fire is very dangerous- you could breath in the toxic fumes."

"I don't care," I say, and step towards them, the Dormouse hovering over me. The grass around me is burnt and black and giving off a horrible smell. I run towards the March Hare, whose eyes widen slightly. Well, I do suppose having a maniacal looking guy engulfed in flames running at you is quite a frightening experience. I swing a kick at him and he dodges, swinging the sword upwards.

I leap out of the way and the sword splits the field of grass and chops the trees into tiny little pieces.

I stare in horror at the damage caused by just one swing of a sword.

"The Dormouse is right," the March Hare says. "You have no chance of defeating me, and I have no interest in fighting you. Just accept the mission and go."

"I won't," I say. "Do you know how absurd it sounds? Killing yourself for a leader who is actually a cold-blooded murderer? He killed the Queen of Hearts' family over a disagreement, for god's sake! He's fucking insane!"

"Excuse me," says a voice. The White Rabbit steps out from the forest's shadow. His eyes glint in the dim light and by the look on his face, it's clear that he's been watching this battle the entire time. "Who is fucking insane?"

"You are!" I say, and regret it the moment the words leave my mouth. The White Rabbit looks at me, eyebrows raised. His mouth curls into a small, amused smile and it pisses me off even more. "I heard everything from the Duchess! You're not the leader I thought you were! You're a cold-blooded murderer! You started this entire thing!"

"And that's why you should join the Order of Hearts," the Dormouse says from above.

"Shut up, Dormouse," the White Rabbit says without even breaking eye contact. "Oh wait, never mind," His gaze travels upwards to meet the Dormouse's, and only now do I notice that the Dormouse's eyes are metallic yellow- the same color as the Duchess's. "you're not the Dormouse anymore, are you, Ace?"

"Nope," Ace says, his voice dripping with contempt. "You didn't suspect one bit. You thought that puny little drug of yours could control everyone, didn't you? But not me, Law. You know why. The fire burns it out of my system."

"You told Luffy our plans," the White Rabbit says.

Ace barks out a laugh. "And you actually believed me when I said I wanted to work for you instead of Luffy? Puh-lease. You always knew I hated you."

"Get out of here," says the White Rabbit. "Before I have the March Hare kill you, Dormouse. Or should I say, the Knave of Hearts?"

The Knave of Hearts grins and splays out his palm. Streams of flame shoot out from his palm, scorching the earth and forming a burning circle around the White Rabbit and the rest of the Wonderland agents, save for myself and the Cheshire Cat.

The Knave of Hearts lands, and hurries towards us. "Is the Cheshire Cat okay?"

The Cheshire Cat's eyes are closed with pain and her breathing is very shallow. I place my hand gently over her ribcage and she cries out. Her right hand's fingers are broken, courtesy of the Mad Hatter, and dark purple bruises are scattered across her body.

"I don't know," I fret. What will I do if my lovely Cheshire-chan dies?! Well, at least I still have the Mad Hatter… Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

She's pretty though. And that body...

She tried to kill me.

But she's so... enchanting.

Shut up.

"Alice!" The White Rabbit's voice draws my attention away from the Cheshire Cat, and I focus on his furious face, half shielded by the flames of the Knave of Hearts. "What do you think you're doing, helping the enemy?" His voice turns hard. "You have failed me."

Though the March Hare said the same thing, the White Rabbit's words seem to have awoken something within me. It's the last four words that have the most effect on me, though. I feel the drug pulsing through my body, and there's that piercing noise in my ears that drowns out everything again, but this time it's much more harsher and painful than last time. I fall to the ground, clutching my head with my eyes squeezed shut, my brain feeling like it's on fire and swelling up in my skull, and I hardly even realize that I'm screaming.

The fire extinguishes and the White Rabbit steps out and approaches the Knave of Hearts. I don't even realize that the Mad Hatter is going through the same thing I am- she's on her knees, her back arched in pain and her hands pressed against her ears. Her eyes are rolled up in her head and her mouth is wide open, screaming. The March Hare at least shows some resilience, wincing and digging his nails into his forehead to numb the pain.

After a while I manage to recover, my voice cracked from screaming and a dull, throbbing feeling in my head. I try to get up but collapse, and the Knave of Hearts stands up to meet the White Rabbit.

"What did you do to them?" He demands.

The White Rabbit shows no emotion as the Knave seizes him by the collar. "That's what happens when they fail me. They have to be punished."

"Not like that!"

"You're like Luffy," The White Rabbit snarls. "You're too soft. That's why I killed his family. To make him stronger."

"Shut up!" The Knave unleashes a wall of fire towards him, but he's ready this time. Drawing _Death's Pocket Watch, _the sword that can cut through anything, the White Rabbit slices and the firewall splits and extinguishes.

"A futile effort," the White Rabbit taunts. He turns towards the Mad Hatter, who is still convulsing on the ground. "Mad Hatter," he says and the Hatter cries out at the sound of her name. "I am disappointed in you. I hope you will do better next time,"

The Hatter's pain ceases the moment his words reach her and she sits up, a dull and dark expression settled on her face. "My apologies, White Rabbit."

"You too, March Hare." The White Rabbit says, and the March Hare rolls his eyes and pulls the giant sword from his back.

"Whatever you say, Rabbit." The March Hare says in a tone that is anything but submissive. He regards the Knave of Hearts with a bored expression.

I blink and manage to raise myself to my elbows. A moment ago the Mad Hatter was writhing in pain and the March Hare was biting his lip so hard it bled, and now they were walking around like nothing happened. The White Rabbit had done something to them… "The drug," I say out loud and the White Rabbit fixes me with a stare.

"How smart of you, Alice." He says.

I scramble to my feet and grab the Vorpal Sword before aiming it at the White Rabbit's head. "Not a move, White Rabbit."

The Knave of Hearts laughs loud and clear. "Look at that, White Rabbit! Your best agent just be-_trayed _you!"

"Do not take me for a fool," hisses the White Rabbit, and I flinch as he turns his gold gaze towards me. "Alice. Lower that gun."

"Or what?" I say, though I feel my legs turn to jelly under his glare. "I heard from the Duchess about what you did, and you know what? I'm done! I'm not working for a murderer!"

The Knave of Hearts laughs so hard he nearly falls out of the sky. "Hear that, Rabbit?"

"Shut up," the White Rabbit says and takes a step closer to me. "Alice," he says, and I feel his voice ringing in my head. It fills my head, drowning out everything else, drowning out my thoughts and the Knave of Hearts' yelling and the Hatter's cackle…

_Alice…. Alice…. Alice….._

There's a pull in my gut and I'm jerked from reality, left floating around in the surprisingly empty void of my mind. I go away to drugged bliss and when the drug regains control, I manage to keep just a teeny bit of my mind.

I stagger to my feet and stumble a bit, and the White Rabbit catches me by the shoulder.

"Get your hands off of him!" the Knave yells and fires another shot. The White Rabbit cuts through it with ease and sends an air-cut spinning towards the freckled Knave. The Knave is forced to dive out of the way and spirals towards the ground. He lands with a thud, scorching the grass beside him.

"Ace!" yells the Cheshire Cat and runs towards him.

"How 'bout we let Alice decide?" The White Rabbit says.

Another pang of pain hits me and I clutch at my head. "Ugh…"

"Oh no…" The Cheshire Cat covers her mouth. "Please… No….."

For a moment I resurface, fighting the drug, and I stare helplessly into her eyes. She relaxes and the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

"Alice?"

My body spasms as the drug hits me again, harder. I feel myself slip away again, and this time I don't fight it. I spin on the ground, the friction once again lighting my foot on fire. I charge at the Cheshire Cat, somersaulting over her at the last second and slamming a kick against her ribs. I close my eyes involuntarily as I commit the horrible sin of hurting a lady.

"Urgh!" The Cheshire Cat is thrown back and in a moment, I'm behind her, pinning her to the ground.

"Not very proud, are you now? " The White Rabbit says. "Nor you, Knave?"

The Knave manages to prop himself up to an elbow and glares at the White Rabbit. "What are you doing, Alice?" He says through gritted teeth.

"What he trained for, obviously. Alice?"

The Cheshire Cat cries out as I add pressure to my hold at the White Rabbit's command.

"Ghhh…" A trickle of blood seeps out of the corner of her mouth as she looks up at the Knave. "Go!"

"What?" The Knave approaches and I fire a warning shot at his feet. "I can't leave you! They'll kill you!"

"No, we won't," The Mad Hatter says. "We'll torture her, skin her, and _then _we'll kill her."

"Just leave!" The Cheshire Cat barks. "I'll be fine!" They share a look and the Knave sighs. He rises up into the air on flaming feet and shoots away.

"I'll come back for you! I promise! I'll tell Luffy and the others!"

* * *

"I don't think he knows you lied," The March Hare drawls as he stoops down to look the Cheshire Cat in the eye. "You won't be very fine, Cat. You know what we do to traitors."

"Watch your words, Hare," grins the Cheshire Cat. "I don't intend on backing off," She pushes herself upwards and forces me off before flipping away and brandishing her pole.

I charge at her and she grabs something from the ground. Something that glitters in the sun and reflects everything around it. The Looking-Glass. _My _Looking-Glass.

"Nuh-uh-uh…." She says and shoves the Glass at me just as I deliver a kick. Upon contact the Looking-Glass lights up, and I feel this jerk from it. It's too strong, and soon I'm pulled into the Glass, falling and falling, and spinning through a vortex of multi-colored lights and space as I'm pulled to another dimension.

The last thing I see is the Cheshire Cat's sad smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Wheee heee! Probably my favourite chapter, this one. And I kinda had to explain how Sanji could do Diable Jambe and not get hurt. I never really liked the 'because my love burns more' explanation, so yeah. Sue me. Reviews greatly ****appreciated!**

**-Veratican Justice**


End file.
